Cénit
by Luna Sodapop
Summary: Primero fueron las desapariciones. Después los cadáveres en las cunetas. Bella se encuentra desesperada cuando decide llegar a una alianza con la familia de vampiros que más aborrece: los Cullen. / Post-Luna Nueva.
1. Prólogo: Máscaras en la oscuridad

**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Escribo fics sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

¡Hola!

Vuelvo con un nuevo fic, aunque lo más adecuado sería llamarlo "reciclado". Escribí los primero capítulos de Cénit hace ya muchos años, con una idea pero nada perfilado ni en mi mente ni en un borrador. Esta vez, además de haberle dado un ligero giro a la historia, lo tengo todo planeado.

Van a ser 27 capítulos, en principio, además de un prólogo y un epílogo. Serán capítulos que intercalarán pasado y presente, de manera que se entienda mucho mejor la forma de ser de nuestra Bella y sus nuevas capacidades. No hay nada escrito como tal, además de los primeros capítulos, pero sí un borrador. Intentaré actualizar tanto como pueda, pero la universidad y otras cosas me quitan mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **Advertencia:** En este fic va a haber violencia, palabrotas, escenas un poco gore y puede que sexo (eso no lo tengo decidido aún). Quedáis avisados.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 **Máscaras en la oscuridad**

Las mil luces de la fiesta brillaban como estrellas bajo el cielo nocturno. Las risas y el entrechocar de las copas que nunca se vaciaban de champán, conjuntaban perfectamente con los increíbles vestidos de todos los colores y formas imaginables, y los trajes de chaqueta. Esa noche los ricos y poderosos se habían vestido con la mayor elegancia y asistían a un maravilloso baile de máscaras. La fiesta duraría hasta el amanecer.

Fuera de la mansión, el bosque se mecía suavemente al ritmo de la fría brisa de principios de primavera. A diferencia del camino de entrada, ningún gracioso farolillo iluminaba la senda, pero la mujer que se movía sigilosamente entre los árboles sabía orientarse perfectamente. Su vestido de gasa era insuficiente para luchar contra el frío de la noche, pero ella no parecía notarlo. La gracilidad de sus movimientos era tal que más que caminar parecía que estuviera bailando y el cabello rubio creaba un halo a su alrededor. Todo en ella era sencillamente sobrenatural.

El crujido de una rama al partirse hizo que la sinuosa figura se detuviera en seco. Una sonrisa juguetona surcó su rostro de marfil y los ojos dorados brillaron como cuentas parapetados tras una hermosa máscara de terciopelo rojo. La mujer miró a su alrededor esperando ver aparecer entre las sombras a su conquista de la noche. Ella siempre había disfrutado la compañía de los hombres más que nada, pero esa noche le había resultado imposible resistirse a una de las invitadas.

Habían pasado la mitad de la noche sonriéndose, mirándose, buscándose entre la multitud, pero sin cruzar una sola palabra. La vampira se había visto cautivada por los ojos astutos y llenos de peligro de la otra mujer, por su forma de caminar, sensual y llena de seguridad, por sus labios pintados de un rojo oscuro parecido al de la sangre recién derramada. La humana más hermosa y atrayente que había conocido jamás. Un manjar con el que pensaba deleitarse esa noche, aunque no fuera de forma literal. Se preguntó distraídamente a qué sabría su sangre, pero un ruido, más ligero que el batir de las alas de una mariposa, la distrajo.

La luz de la luna arrancó un destello del vestido negro satinado de su acompañante al mismo tiempo que la sonrisa de la vampira se ampliaba. Los labios de su acompañante se curvaron para formar una expresión que rozaba lo macabro. Por primera vez en siglos, la vampira sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. Había algo en el ambiente que no le gustaba. Algo en esa humana. De pronto, sólo pudo ver oscuridad en donde antes se recortaba la figura de la otra mujer.

Tanya no escuchó absolutamente nada antes de que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

Esto ha sido el prólogo. Espero que os haya gustado e interesado al menos un poquito :)


	2. Caminos que se entrelazan

**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Escribo fics sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

Este capítulo es muy corto en comparación con los siguientes, pero es más una introducción que otra cosa. Espero que os guste y nos vemos pronto con la próxima actualización, que prometo que no será dentro de mucho tiempo. ¡Disfrutad del capítulo!

* * *

 **1**

 **Caminos que se entrelazan**

 _Presente._

Bella leyó una vez más el informe que tenía entre las manos. Resultaba muy vago, aunque ella misma había ayudado a ampliarlo. Seguir la pista a los vampiros a veces resultaba complicado, especialmente si eran muy antiguos. Chasqueó la lengua, molesta. Esta era la parte que menos disfrutaba de su _trabajo_ , aunque por suerte estaba cercana a acabar. Seguir la pista de un vampiro era tarea sencilla, solían dejar un estropicio por detrás, pero vigilarlos resultaba mucho más complicado y arriesgado, además de aburrido. Normalmente no hacía falta, pero estos no eran vampiros normales, por supuesto.

La mujer cerró la carpeta con un gesto brusco y suspiró mientras se subía el cuello de la chaqueta. Al mismo tiempo que ella levantaba los ojos del informe, Carlisle Cullen salía del trabajo. La lluvia caía constante y pesada sobre él, que corría como un humano hacia su coche fingiendo que le incomodaba. Bella le vio despedirse con la mano de una colega, meterse en el coche y salir a la carretera en dirección a la salida norte del pueblo.

Para esa década los Cullen habían elegido un pequeño pueblo en el condado de Brown, Minnesota, llamado Sleepy Eye. Sus algo más de tres mil quinientos habitantes hacían frente cada año a duros inviernos en los que la nieve solía bloquear las carreteras durante días, el ambiente perfecto para una civilizada familia de vampiros. Al norte, el gran lago con el que compartía el nombre se solía congelar en los bordes y era el emplazamiento favorito de los jóvenes, que iban con sus coches hasta la orilla para pasar el rato. Campos de cultivo y bosques rodeaban el pueblo. Sleepy Eye era dolorosamente parecido a Forks. Bella no se había dejado distraer por ello, pero debía admitir que si hubiera tenido opción no estaría allí.

El coche de Carlisle salió del pueblo con Bella siguiéndole. Tenían una camioneta entre medias y la mujer mantenía el rostro oculto. No necesitaba seguirle muy de cerca pues sabía perfectamente hacia donde se dirigía. Las luces de la ciudad quedaron atrás y la camioneta giró a la derecha en un desvío. El vampiro condujo otros diez kilómetros antes de tomar un camino semioculto y perderse en la espesura. Bella siguió conduciendo unos kilómetros más hasta que llegó a su base de operaciones. Se había instalado hacía tres semanas en una pequeña casa abandonada que antaño había sido el hogar de una familia granjera. Ahora estaba llena de goteras y faltaba una parte del segundo piso, pero el salón, en donde Bella se había instalado, se mantenía relativamente intacto.

Dejó la mochila que la acompañaba a todas partes a los pies del desvencijado sofá y se quitó la chaqueta. Cogió uno de los muchos leños que había apilado en un rincón y reavivó el fuego. Había limpiado la chimenea el día que llegó, pero no la había utilizado hasta el día anterior. No era prudente encender un fuego cada noche pues el humo se podía ver con facilidad en las llanuras, pero Bella sabía que no iba a quedarse mucho más en ese sitio así que se permitió el lujo de dormir con el calor de las llamas. No era una necesidad, pero sí agradable.

Se quitó las botas y los calcetines, que dejó cerca del fuego para calentarlos, y se dejó caer sobre la manta que había extendido en el suelo semanas atrás. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando del momento de descanso. Esta misión había resultado mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba. Físicamente no era un reto. Los Cullen mantenían un perfil bajo en la comunidad, iban al trabajo o al instituto, sin mezclarse con nadie, pero sin causar problemas, y después volvían a casa. Bella se había mantenido a una distancia prudente de su guarida, especialmente en las noches de caza. En ese sentido, no había un trabajo más sencillo. Pero emocionalmente la mujer sentía su fuerza flaquear a veces. Como la primera vez que vio a Edward saliendo del instituto del pueblo. Había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de acercarse a él, de escuchar de nuevo su voz. Se sentía ridícula sólo de pensarlo.

Un ligero ruido hizo que se levantara de un salto. Miró en la dirección del sonido y no pudo evitar reírse ligeramente al ver de qué se trataba.

─Hola, amiga. Te he traído un regalo.

La gata negra y raquítica que se había dedicado a observarla desde las vigas del techo la primera noche que pasó en su escondite, se acercó a ella al notar el penetrante olor de la comida que Bella le había comprado en una tienda de animales del pueblo. La mujer se había ido ganando su confianza poco a poco con regalos de ese tipo. Al principio se los dejaba en la esquina más alejada de donde se había instalado puesto que el animal no se acercaba a ella, pero ahora la gata, a la que Bella había bautizado como Mina, se quedaba a su lado de vez en cuando, ronroneando y demandando atención, más hambrienta de cariño que de comida. Algunas noches hasta dormía a su lado. Bella disfrutaba de la compañía, tan escasa en su trabajo.

─Creo que me iré pronto, Mina ─susurró distraídamente mientras le rascaba entre las orejas. La gata ronroneó, ajena a su preocupación─. Ya ha llegado la hora.

Descansó durante unas horas, hasta que el cielo estuvo totalmente negro. Otras noches había podido disfrutar de la visión de miles de estrellas sobre ella, pero esa noche una lluvia torrencial no permitía ver nada a través de los cristales empañados de las ventanas. El aire frío entraba por las rendijas y la casa entera crujía y temblaba mientras gotas de lluvia caían sobre la carcomida madera de la antigua cocina. Bella había aislado su zona como había podido, pero el agua también se filtraba allí, aunque el fuego mantenía a raya el frío.

Volvió a leer los informes que tenía sobre los Cullen. Los más voluminosos eran los de Edward, Rosalie y Esme, los más fáciles de rastrear. De Carlisle también tenían bastante, aunque la mayoría era de su vida como vampiro. De Alice no había casi nada y el de Jasper había conseguido helar la sangre de Bella. Tantas muertes, tantas masacres. De alguna manera Bella no conseguía encajar eso con Jasper. Sabía que era una idea sin sentido puesto que todos ellos eran perfectamente capaces de masacrar un pueblo pequeño en una noche, y Jasper no es que tuviera un el historial limpio en lo que a Bella se refería, pero lo que recordaba de él no terminaba de encajar con lo que había leído. ¿Cómo era capaz de controlar su sed después de tanto tiempo alimentándose de humanos? En el fondo Bella no podía dejar de admirar su autocontrol.

El tiempo pasó arrastrándose mientras Bella leía. A las tres de la mañana abrió por segunda vez el de Edward. La miraba a los ojos desde la foto de una de sus muchas matrículas de instituto. No se detuvo demasiado a admirar su rostro, que incluso estático en ese trozo de papel resultaba deslumbrante. Pasó las páginas con desgana, leyendo lo que ya sabía por encima. Sus primeros años como vampiro, el terror que sembró entre los criminales de varios estados, su vuelta con Carlisle… Bella hasta podía leer los entresijos de su enamoramiento recogido en veinte páginas a doble cara en las que se detallaba desde el día en que se conocieron hasta el día de la partida de Edward.

De las páginas interiores cayó una hoja de papel doblada y amarillenta. Bella la recogió, sabiendo de qué se trataba. Elizabeth Masen había sido dibujada de perfil, con una sonrisa misteriosa tirando de la comisura de sus labios. Había sido una mujer muy hermosa y Bella suponía que Edward debió de ser también muy guapo cuando era humano, incluso si no poseía la devastadora belleza que otorgaba la inmortalidad. No había un retrato del padre de Edward, pero sí se le describía como un hombre alto, atractivo y de carácter distante. La partida de nacimiento y de defunción del vampiro compartían una página y en la siguiente estaban las de sus padres. Bella sabía cuánto dinero ganaba el padre de Edward, a qué colegio había ido, las recurrentes pesadillas que tuvo entre los doce y los catorce años e incluso su comida favorita. Todo quedaba recogido en los diarios que había escrito casi desde que aprendió a escribir. Bella no había podido detener una sonrisa cargada de ternura la primera vez que leyó el informe al imaginar a un pequeño Edward escribiendo cada íntimo pensamiento en un diario. También sabía que esta práctica había sido iniciativa de la propia Elizabeth.

Cerró la carpeta cuando la pantalla de su móvil se iluminó con una llamada entrante. Suspiró al ver quién era, pero se apresuró a contestar.

─Bella, no puedes retrasarlo más. Tienes que hacerlo esta noche.

─Lo sé.

Hubo un silencio conciliador y la llamada se cortó un segundo después.

Bella dejó el móvil sobre la manta con cuidado. No le sorprendía lo escueto de la llamada. Siempre eran así. Acercó las manos al fuego casi consumido, pensativa. Necesitaba prepararse mentalmente para lo que debía hacer. Vigilar a los Cullen en la distancia era una cosa, y ni eso le había parecido tan fácil como debería haber sido, pero hablar con ellos directamente era harina de otro costal. Miró a Mina, que dormía ajena a todos sus problemas y preocupaciones. Le hubiera gustado imitarla y tumbarse sobre la manta para dormir, pero no podía retrasarlo más. Debía ponerse en marcha.

Fue recogiendo sus cosas poco a poco, reacia. Sabía perfectamente que ese día llegaría, pero le hubiera gustado alargarlo más. Sin embargo, no les quedaba tiempo. Con un suspiro, se puso las botas y la chaqueta. Miró a su alrededor y reparó en la mirada de Mina, que parecía preguntarse a dónde iba tan tarde. Le hubiera gustado llevársela consigo, pero era imposible, no podía cuidar de ella, además de que acercar a cualquier animal a una familia de vampiros era un sinsentido. Mientras cerraba la puerta, se prometió a sí misma que volvería tantas noches como pudiera para traerle comida.

En el medio minuto que tardó en llegar hasta su coche ya se había empapado. Subió la calefacción y acercó las manos al aire caliente. Sin embargo, había otro tipo de frío haciéndose presa de su cuerpo. Estaba nerviosa, se daba cuenta. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía miedo, nerviosismo o incertidumbre, pero esa noche notaba las emociones entremezcladas. Suspiró una vez más, sintiendo un pesado nudo en el pecho. No podía alargarlo más, no debía. Ella había decidido ponerse en contacto con los Cullen. Nadie le había dicho que lo hiciera, nadie la había obligado. De hecho, casi podía considerarse que Bella estaba caminando en el filo de una navaja puesto que sus acciones se podrían interpretar de la manera equivocada. Pero no tenía otro plan, nadie lo tenía, y ella conocía a los Cullen.

A un humano normal le habría costado ver algo más allá de la impenetrable cortina de lluvia, pero Bella no tuvo ningún problema para orientarse y en menos de quince minutos estaba tomando el desvío que llevaba a la casa de los Cullen. Lo que desde la carretera parecía un camino para el ganado se convertía en un cómodo y bonito camino de cemento flanqueado por altos árboles y matorrales de un exuberante verde. La casa era más modesta que la de Forks, pero ni por asomo tan humilde como las que se veían en las cercanías de Sleepy Eye. Tenía tres pisos y un sótano, por lo que Bella había visto en los planos, y era de madera blanca con los marcos de las ventanas pintados de un bonito color azul. El porche era amplio y estaba limpio, decorado con cómodos muebles de exterior y una barandilla sencilla. No tenía paredes completamente de cristal, pero sí unas grandes ventanas que en los días soleados debían dejar pasar la luz del sol con facilidad. Bella sabía, además, que por detrás los Cullen disfrutaban de un amplio patio que se perdía en la linde del bosque. Debía reconocer que era un lugar idílico, incluso más bonito que Forks. Tenía ese aire rural que a Bella le habría gustado para su propio hogar.

Las luces del porche estaban encendidas cuando Bella aparcó en la entrada. Eso no le gustó. En todas las noches que había vigilado la casa nunca había visto esas luces encendidas. Habían escuchado el coche, por supuesto. Sonrió un poco, pensando en lo nerviosos que debían de estar ahora, preguntándose quién los había encontrado en ese lugar tan recóndito. Por supuesto, nadie les visitaba jamás. Bella se preguntó si el hecho de encender las luces había sido por aparentar humanidad. Debían de escuchar su corazón, latiendo un poco más rápido de lo normal dentro de su pecho, así como el aire entrando y saliendo de sus pulmones. Bella dejó que esos sonidos llegaran a los oídos de los vampiros. Si hubiera querido podría haberse acercado a ellos sin que se enteraran, pero esa noche era mejor ser diplomática.

Antes de bajar del coche Bella palpó por encima de su bota derecha para asegurarse de que la daga que llevaba siempre consigo seguía en su sitio. Notar la silueta del mango bajo la yema de sus dedos la tranquilizó lo suficiente como para reunir el valor de bajar del coche. No les tenía miedo a ellos, se había enfrentado a vampiros mucho más fuertes, pero sí a las emociones que su encuentro podría acarrear. Además, no estaba segura de cómo se iban a tomar el hecho de que ahora se dedicara a arrancarle la cabeza a los de su raza.

Sus pasos apenas hacían ruido al caminar. Bella escuchaba atentamente, alerta. Aunque dudaba que fueran a atacarla, la precaución ya formaba parte de ella. En la casa podía escuchar voces apagadas, aunque por la rapidez y el tono habría apostado a que eran al menos dos hombres discutiendo. No conseguía diferenciar las palabras, pero sabía que estaban hablando de ella. ¿Sabrían ya quién era su visitante? ¿Qué les pasaba por la cabeza en ese mismo instante? Llegó a la puerta sin darse cuenta. Había seguido caminando como un autómata, más atenta a lo que pasaba dentro de la casa que a sus propios pasos.

El timbre acalló las voces.

Bella contuvo la respiración mientras escuchaba los pasos de uno de los vampiros acercándose a la puerta. Avanzaba a paso humano, alargando el momento de recibir a la persona que los había encontrado allí, en aquella casa en mitad del bosque, como si de un cuento de hadas se tratara. Nadie se asomó a la mirilla ni preguntó quién era. El pomo comenzó a girar y Bella se bajó la capucha de la chaqueta para dejar su rostro totalmente al descubierto. Una sonrisa falsa pero totalmente convincente tiró de la comisura de sus labios. Sus ojos marrones se cruzaron con los dorados de Carlisle Cullen.

─Buenas noches.

Si los vampiros pueden entrar en estado de _shock_ Carlisle definitivamente estaba pasando por uno. Se escuchó un grito ahogado por detrás del vampiro y en menos tiempo del que dura un parpadeo Edward estaba al lado de su creador.

─Bella…


	3. Explicaciones

**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Escribo fis sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

Nuevo capítulo :) Este prácticamente se ha escrito solo y aclara varias cosas. Espero que os guste.

* * *

 **2**

 **Explicaciones**

 _Presente._

Sólo el sonido de las gotas de lluvia repiqueteando contra los cristales rompía el silencio. Al principio, haber dejado a cinco vampiros totalmente mudos había sido como una victoria personal para Bella, pero ahora empezaba a desesperarse. ¿No pensaban reaccionar nunca? Se suponía que los vampiros tenían una gran capacidad para responder a su entorno con rapidez, pensaban más rápido que un humano, por decirlo de alguna manera, pero estos seguían mirándola como si se les hubiera aparecido un fantasma. En cierto modo, así era, ya que oficialmente Isabella Swan llevaba muerta seis años, pero había esperado mucho más de los Cullen, la verdad.

Incómoda, carraspeó y cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro. Esto pareció llamar la atención de Edward, que se acercó un paso. Bella se retiró un poco al mismo tiempo que el vampiro se movía, alerta. Carlisle, a pesar de seguir un poco conmocionado, había seguido su movimiento con los ojos y Bella sabía que debía de estar tomando nota de sus gestos. Mantuvo los brazos a los lados y el cuerpo en tensión, aunque cualquier persona que pasara por allí habría asegurado que su cuerpo estaba relajado. Estaba preparada para saltar hacia atrás si Edward daba un paso más, pero se obligó, una vez más, a actuar con diplomacia.

─¿Puedo entrar? ─preguntó con cortesía señalando hacia el interior. Una parte de ella rechazaba la estúpida idea de entrar en una casa infestada de vampiros posiblemente hostiles, pero no le hizo caso. Tenía una misión que cumplir ─. Hace frío aquí fuera y estoy empapada.

Carlisle parpadeó una sola vez y entonces se apartó para dejar que pasara. Bella obligó a sus músculos a moverse y caminar entre los dos vampiros, que no la perdían de vista. Una timidez que creía haber dejado atrás hacía muchos años volvió a hacerse presa de ella. Se sentía incómoda con tantos ojos sobre ella. Para enmascarar su vergüenza, se sacó el pelo del interior de la chaqueta y dejó que su melena cayera en cascada por su espalda. Se desabrochó la cremallera y la colgó de un gancho que había junto a la puerta, demasiado cerca de Edward para resultarle agradable, pero se esforzó en aparentar normalidad. Debía admitir que estar tan cerca de él la trastocaba y no pudo evitar cruzar sus ojos con los dorados de Edward. Si no hubiera trabajado tantísimo sobre su autocontrol, se habría quedado mirándole hasta el amanecer. Estaban muy cerca, tanto que sólo tenía que alargar una mano para acunar su rostro. El momento duró sólo un segundo, lo justo para que Bella tomara las riendas de sus emociones y se apartara de él.

Miró a su alrededor, cada vez más tranquila, aunque sin bajar la guardia del todo. Por ahora nadie la había atacado y quiso pensar que eso era una buena señal. La casa era muy luminosa. Había decenas de luces encendidas por todas partes, iluminando las paredes color crema y la madera clara del suelo. La entrada daba paso a un salón amplio, cuyos muebles eran de los colores que Bella había aprendido a asociar con los Cullen: dorado, beige, marrón… Cálidos y brillantes. No había una pared que separara la cocina del salón y ambas estancias se integraban con naturalidad. Las encimeras brillaban. No había un solo surco o mancha que delatara su uso. Probablemente los Cullen no le habían dedicado ni dos segundos a una cocina que sería el sueño húmedo de un cocinero profesional. Las puertas que daban al patio estaban cerradas y tapadas con pesadas cortinas doradas de apariencia suave. El piano de Edward descansaba sobre una tarima al fondo de la habitación. Lo último en lo que Bella se fijó fue en las escaleras, un tramo subía hacia el piso de las habitaciones, como ella ya sabía por los planos que le habían facilitado, y otro bajaba hasta el sótano.

─Bella, ¿de verdad eres tú?

La voz de Esme sacó a Bella de sus pensamientos. Sus ojos la miraban con incredulidad y algo muy parecido a la esperanza. La miraba como si fuera la primera vez que la veía de verdad. Casi parecía incapaz de asimilar el hecho de que efectivamente estaba ahí, respirando, hablando, caminando. Esme se acercó con cautela y Bella escuchó movimiento tras ella al mismo tiempo. No se movió a pesar de lo que un instinto desarrollado durante los últimos años le gritaba que hiciera algo más que quedarse ahí parada. La vampira alargó una mano y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad. Una sonrisa tierna le adornaba los labios y Bella no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida. Edward la había abandonado aquel día, sí, pero no sólo le había privado de su amor sino también del de toda su familia.

─Gracias a Dios ─murmuró la mujer, con lágrimas en los ojos que jamás podría derramar.

Un apretado nudo le constriñó el pecho, pero no se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos. No estaba ahí para eso. Le regaló una sonrisa a Esme y le tomó la mano para alejarla de su rostro. Su piel era fría como la lluvia que seguía azotando la noche, pero suave como el pétalo de una flor. Era difícil apartarse de su maternal cariño. Se giró hacia los demás vampiros para evitar la mirada decepcionada de Esme encontrándose inmediatamente con cuatro pares de ojos que la miraban sin perder detalle. Reconocía las emociones que cruzaban por el rostro de todos ellos: incredulidad, desconfianza, esperanza, incluso algo parecido al alivio y al amor. Se aclaró la garganta dispuesta a hablar.

─Carlisle, ¿hay algún sitio donde podamos hablar todos tranquilamente? ─Bella sabía perfectamente que había una sala de conferencias en el piso de arriba, pero no quería que _ellos_ supieran lo informada que estaba.

Carlisle tardó un segundo más de lo normal en contestar, pero ya empezaba a mirarla con más curiosidad que asombro, lo cual resultaba un cambio agradable.

─Por supuesto ─dijo finalmente, extendiendo una mano hacia las escaleras─. Sígueme.

Bella asintió y dejó que él pasara primero. Le dio la espalda al resto de vampiros, pero mantuvo el oído atento ante cualquier movimiento fuera de lo normal. Al resto de los Cullen les costó un poco seguirles, excepto a Esme, que se colocó al lado de Bella en menos de un segundo. Empezaba a notar las miradas de hostilidad clavadas en su espalda. Casi podía ver a Rosalie rumiando su desconfianza y enfado. Antaño, la ira de la mujer habría hecho estremecer a Bella, pero a esas alturas de su vida una vampira tan joven e inexperta en batalla no le inspiraba siquiera respeto. Aunque eso Rosalie no lo sabía, por supuesto.

Las escaleras terminaban de cara a una amplia ventana, igual que las del resto de la casa. El pasillo se fundía con una sala amplia que hacía las veces de distribuidor y que habían amueblado con más sillones y estanterías llenas de libros. Dos ventanas más dejaban ver el patio trasero. Bella cruzó una de las cinco puertas tras Carlisle.

Había visto en los planos que en realidad esa sala estaba pensada como una habitación y el comedor correspondía a una sala junto a la cocina, en el piso de abajo, pero los Cullen, que no sentían la necesidad de comer, habían convertido el comedor en una sala de juegos y la habitación del piso de arriba la habían amueblado de tal manera que se parecía más a una sala de conferencias que a un comedor. Una mesa de cristal dominaba el espacio rodeada de sillas rotatorias blancas y de aspecto cómodo, muy parecidas a las que Bella se imaginaba que habría en la sala de reuniones de una gran empresa. En la pared a su derecha se alineaban tres grandes ventanas que en ese momento permanecían detrás de pesadas cortinas similares a las del salón. No había más mobiliario.

─Siéntate.

Carlisle le señaló la silla de la cabecera y Bella obedeció, dejando la mochila a sus pies. Era tan cómoda como se había imaginado. Los Cullen se fueron sentando con cierta reticencia. Carlisle a su derecha y Edward a su izquierda. Al lado de este último estaba Alice, que miraba la superficie de la mesa con una expresión entre la contrariedad y la confusión. Bella dedujo que debía de estar rompiéndose la cabeza preguntándose cómo había sido incapaz de ver algo así. Jasper, al lado de su compañera, la miraba evaluadoramente, al igual que Rosalie, aunque él con mucha menos hostilidad. Emmet miraba de Carlisle a Bella, esperando que cualquiera de los dos comenzara a pedir o a dar explicaciones. Esme se limitaba a mirarla con adoración, aunque la curiosidad brillaba en sus ojos por debajo de la alegría.

El silencio se extendió más de lo que a Bella le habría gustado, pero es que a pesar de haber tenido tres semanas completas para preparar lo que tenía que decir, en ese momento no conseguía que nada saliera de su boca. Toda la situación se parecía más a un sueño que a la realidad. Habían pasado once años desde la última vez que los había visto a todos y estaba resultando demasiado para digerir.

─¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo puedes estar viva? ─ Al contrario de lo que Bella se esperaba, no fue Carlisle quien rompió el silencio incómodo, sino Alice. Todas las miradas se centraron en ella por un segundo antes de volver a Bella─. Vi cómo llorabas por Jacob. Te vi en la universidad, buscando información sobre los vampiros. Te vi cada día durante los cuatro años que estuviste en Alaska. Vi la noche en que decidiste tomarte esas pastillas y meterte en la bañera. Supe que habías muerto porque todo se volvió negro y jamás pude volver a verte. Así que explícame ─La voz de Alice, siempre dulce, estaba teñida de indignación y dolor. Los ojos le brillaban─ cómo es posible que estés aquí.

─Estoy aquí porque mi muerte no fue más que un montaje ─Bella vio que más de uno estaba dispuesto a interrumpir así que levantó la mano para acallarlos─. Os lo explicaré todo, pero no quiero interrupciones hasta que haya terminado. Por favor ─añadió, dispuesta ser lo más diplomática posible─. Si tenéis dudas podréis preguntarme lo que queráis en cuanto acabe.

Bella se inclinó para abrir la mochila. Sentía los ojos de los vampiros clavados en ella, pero estaba decidida a no dejar que le afectaran. Ese estúpido miedo escénico ya no formaba parte de ella. Sacó todo lo que tenía dentro, desde los informes sobre los Cullen hasta el material que había decidido que era seguro enseñarles sobre su propia organización. También la pistola y las balas. Tenía ganas de ver qué cara se les quedaba cuando les enseñara cómo funcionaba.

─¿Una pistola? ─inquirió Emmet con una sonrisa socarrona. Bella se la devolvió, pero no hizo comentarios al respecto.

Lo primero que dejó sobre la mesa fue todo lo referente a su trabajo e información sobre sí misma.

─En estas dos carpetas tenéis todo lo que hay que saber sobre mí y sobre la organización para la que trabajo. En esta ─señaló la que estaba a la derecha, la más cercana a Carlisle─ están desde mis notas en la universidad hasta mis capacidades físicas y mentales, así como todas las mutaciones a las que me he sometido.

─¿Mutaciones? ─preguntó Esme, alargando la mano hacia la carpeta.

Bella asintió.

─Cuando estaba en la universidad me dedicaba en mis ratos libres a investigar sobre vuestra raza ─Hubo alguna que otra ceja levantada ante la palabra que Bella había elegido, pero nadie intervino─, pero no encontré nada que no supiera o que no fuera una recopilación de mitos literarios que, por cierto, no os hacen justicia ─Se tomó un segundo para decidir por dónde seguir y ordenar sus pensamientos. Sentía que había pasado una eternidad desde aquellos días─. Entonces, contactó conmigo una mujer: Daga ─Una sonrisa afectuosa cruzó su rostro─. Ella fue la primera persona que me habló del Círculo de Jera.

Para sorpresa de todos, incluida Bella, Carlisle jadeó con reconocimiento y sorpresa.

─¿Perteneces al Círculo? ─inquirió, dominado por una avidez de información como jamás había visto. Bella asintió con la cabeza─. ¿Y por qué estás aquí?

Le vio echarse para atrás en la silla, con cautela. Su expresión había cambiado de la curiosidad a la preocupación.

─No es lo que piensas ─Bella se apresuró a contestar. No quería que malinterpretara sus intenciones, era lo último que necesitaba en ese momento─. No he venido a mataros.

La risa de Rosalie cortó el incómodo silencio. Parecía realmente divertida ante la idea de que Bella pudiera hacerles daño.

─Por favor, ¿en serio? ─Una sonrisa entre la diversión y la amenaza cruzó el hermoso rostro de la vampira─. Sólo eres una humana.

Bella iba a contestar, pero Carlisle se le adelantó:

─No, no lo es. Es una cazadora.

Esta vez, Jasper fue el que reaccionó con reconocimiento y sorpresa. En menos de un segundo se había colocado entre Bella y Alice, en cuclillas sobre la mesa. Lo que hubiera sido una postura ridícula en un humano, en Jasper resultaba amenazador. Era como un animal, pero con el brillo en sus ojos de una inteligencia que iba mucho más allá que la humana. Era el depredador perfecto, pero Bella ya no le temía. Sus músculos reaccionaron en respuesta al movimiento de Jasper. En menos de un segundo había pasado de una postura relajada a la más absoluta tensión, alerta ante cualquier ataque. Podía reducirlos a todos, eso lo sabía, pero no debía subestimar a Jasper. Podría herirla de gravedad si no tenía cuidado.

Se miraron a los ojos durante unos eternos segundos, esperando.

─Jasper ─dijo finalmente la mujer, con tono conciliador─, no he venido a haceros daño.

─Esto es ridículo ─resopló Rosalie al fondo de la sala. Bella la ignoró.

─No voy a hacerle daño a Alice. Ni a nadie.

Dijo cada palabra lentamente, atenta a cualquier signo de ataque. Jasper no se relajó ni un poco, pero tampoco se movía. Eso era buena señal. Bella se permitió el lujo de desviar la mirada a Carlisle, buscando apoyo. Pero sólo se encontró con la indecisión del vampiro, que obviamente no sabía qué pensar. Resultaba desconcertante ver a Carlisle en ese estado.

Entonces, la ayuda vino desde donde menos se lo había imaginado.

─Jasper, baja.

Edward se puso al lado de Bella con rapidez, dispuesto a protegerla. En otro momento a esta le habría hecho gracia, pero ahora agradecía la intervención. Teniendo a Edward entre ellos se sentía un poco más segura.

─Jasper, déjame explicarme, por favor. Me lo debes.

Bella hubiera preferido no usar un truco tan rastrero, pero no le quedaban muchas opciones. Echarle en cara a Jasper lo que había pasado en su dieciocho cumpleaños no era lo que quería, sin embargo, funcionó. El hombre se relajó un poco con la culpa adueñándose de su rostro. Miró de Edward a Bella y pareció decidirse. Seguía con el cuerpo tenso, preparado para luchar, al igual que Bella, pero se bajó de la mesa y volvió a su lugar. Edward también se sentó, pero no sin antes dedicarle una mirada llena de preguntas. La mayoría los miraba con confusión.

─Bien ─dijo Bella finalmente, tomando una bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse─. Sólo por si acaso, lo voy a decir una vez más: no he venido a haceros daño.

─Explícate entonces ─replicó Jasper─. He conocido a otras como tú. Lo único que traéis es muerte.

─Se suponía que ibas a dejar que me explicara.

Se miraron desafiantes hasta que Esme intervino:

─¿Qué es el Círculo de Jera?

Bella la miró con una suave sonrisa.

─El Círculo de Jera es una organización con varios siglos de historia. Se dedican a reclutar personas, mujeres en su mayoría, y entrenarlas para cazar vampiros ─La escueta explicación hizo reír a Rosalie una vez más, aunque parecía menos convencida. Nadie dijo nada, invitándola a continuar─. Yo pertenezco al Círculo.

─¿Esa… organización fue la que te hizo desaparecer? ─preguntó Alice. Bella asintió con la cabeza─. ¿Pero por qué no puedo verte? Eso no explica nada.

─En sus inicios, el Círculo estaba formado por personas normales y corrientes, humanos que arriesgaban su vida cada vez que se enfrentaban a un vampiro. Morían por decenas. Pero vuestra raza no estaba tan escondida por aquel entonces, y con una buena táctica y varias personas, era posible reduciros a cenizas ─Los vampiros se estremecieron. Eran un buen público, Bella no podía negarlo─. La organización casi desaparece varias veces, especialmente desde que los Vulturis reafirmaron su poder. Hace cien años habrías sido perfectamente capaz de seguir mi pista, Alice. Sin embargo, en las últimas décadas se han desarrollado ciertas medidas de protección. Ahora somos más fuertes, más rápidas, y estamos mucho mejor organizadas. A medida que avanzamos en nuestro entrenamiento, también nos sometemos a mutaciones.

─¿A qué te refieres exactamente? ─insistió Alice, todavía sin entender.

─No conozco el proceso en el sentido técnico, en realidad, llamarlas mutaciones es algo que circula sólo entre las cazadoras ─admitió Bella─, pero intentaré explicártelo. Primero reforzamos nuestros cuerpos de manera tradicional: con entrenamiento físico y mental, parecido al que se da en ejércitos de élite. Si superas todo eso, de vez en cuando te sometes a una mutación. Lo único que sé es que se inyecta en la base del cráneo. No hay operaciones implicadas, pero te dejan sin conocimiento durante varios días. La primera a la que me sometí, me dio más rapidez ─Ilustró sus palabras moviéndose de un lado de la habitación al otro extremo y vuelta a su sitio en menos de dos segundos. Rosalie y Jasper tiraron sus sillas al suelo de lo rápido que se levantaron. Los demás, excepto Carlisle, dejaron escapar gritos ahogados─. La segunda, más fuerza ─Esta vez, se limitó a doblar el posabrazos de la silla hasta que formó un ángulo recto─. Y así sucesivamente. Aunque no hay que abusar de esto. Someterte a más de cinco o seis mutaciones es considerado un suicidio.

─Pero… no lo entiendo ─Alice la miraba con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus órbitas. Parecía que todavía no era capaz de relacionar lo que Bella les había contado con el hecho de que no pudiera verla.

─Es un hecho, Alice ─contestó lentamente, con algo de pena filtrándose en su voz─, ya no soy completamente humana. Estoy en un punto intermedio entre lo humano y algo más.

─¿El qué? ─dijo Edward, mirándola con intensidad.

Bella tardó un segundo de más en contestar.

─No lo sé ─respondió, con una sonrisa amarga.

Jasper y Rosalie no se habían sentado todavía y los demás la miraban con idénticas expresiones de incertidumbre. Ninguno estaba seguro de cómo proceder ahora, pero Bella no había terminado de explicarse. Necesitaba su atención un poco más. Levantó las manos mirando a los dos vampiros con obvias intenciones de atacarla ante cualquier provocación y se inclinó lentamente. Cogió los informes que tenía sobre la familia Cullen sin apartar los ojos de ellos. Los fue sacando lentamente, dejando que los vieran, antes de tirarlos sobre la mesa. Solo Jasper evitó mirarlos, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos.

─¿Qué es esto? ─preguntó Emmet, alargando una mano para tomar el primero de la pila. Bella no contestó, sino que dejó que él mismo lo descubriera─. ¡EH! Es Edward.

El susodicho le lanzó una mirada de sorpresa. Se colocó detrás de él con rapidez y se lo quitó de las manos. El retrato de su madre cayó al suelo y Edward se inclinó para recogerlo. Bella jamás le había visto tan sorprendido. Volvió a su lugar a velocidad sobrehumana y comenzó a ojear su informe, pero sin perder de vista el trozo de papel con su madre. Emmet recogió otro y los demás hicieron lo propio.

─Tienes información de todos nosotros ─dijo Carlisle mientras leía el de Esme ─. Es impresionante.

─¿Por qué tienes esto? ¿Cómo lo has conseguido? ─Alice leía el suyo con avidez por tercera vez. No había gran cosa sobre ella, pero más de lo que la vampira había descubierto hasta ahora.

─Tenemos nuestras fuentes ─respondió Bella sin interés por revelar más cosas sobre el Círculo de las que debería─. Pero la razón por la que tengo todo eso es lo verdaderamente importante.

─¿Y cuál es esa razón? ─escupió Rosalie.

─Os necesitamos ─Todos, sin excepción, dejaron a un lado los informes para mirarla. Nunca había recibido miradas tan intensas como en ese momento─. Desde hace años hemos registrado misteriosas desapariciones, tanto de cazadoras como de vampiros. Siempre terminaban apareciendo sus cadáveres en alguna cuneta. Lo investigamos, por supuesto, pero no parecía algo alarmante hasta el último año, en el que han aparecido los cuerpos de más de mil personas sólo en Estados Unidos. La mayoría son vampiros, pero también hay cazadoras.

─¿Por qué una organización que caza vampiros se preocupa porque estemos muriendo? ─preguntó Jasper con el ceño fruncido─. Entiendo que investiguéis la muerte de vuestra gente, pero ¿por qué también de la nuestra?

─Siempre ha habido vampiros que renegaban de su naturaleza y de los suyos ─Bella evitó mirar a Edward, aunque sus pensamientos estaban puestos en él─. Hicimos alianzas con vosotros hace mucho tiempo. Muchos de los que han aparecido asesinados eran de los nuestros. Espías y apoyos. Vampiros vegetarianos también, como vosotros. Estoy aquí para protegeros y para que me ayudéis. Carlisle ─Le miró directamente a él intentando que la gravedad del problema quedara clara en su mirada─, tú conoces a muchos vampiros, algunos de ellos muy poderosos. Indaga por mí. Ayúdanos.

Carlisle bajó la mirada al informe de Esme, observando su fotografía con intensidad, pero pensativo. Bella esperó. Sabía que la opinión que de verdad pesaba en esa familia era la de Carlisle y poco importaba lo que hiciera si no tenía su apoyo. El hombre suspiró y volvió a mirarla.

─¿Qué es lo que los mata?

─No lo sé. Es lo que intento averiguar.

Carlisle frunció el ceño.

─No hay muchas cosas que puedan matar a un vampiro, Bella.

─Eso es lo que más me preocupa. Muchas de mis compañeras me tacharían de traidora sólo por estar aquí, sólo por revelaros que sigo viva. No arriesgaría mi vida si no creyera que esto es importante.

El silencio se volvió pesado. Todos estaban esperando la decisión de Carlisle. Como Bella, eran conscientes de que acatarían lo que él dijera.

─¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

Bella suspiró con alivio. No lo había dicho, pero podía ver en los ojos de Carlisle que se había decidido a ayudarla. Una sonrisa tiró de la comisura de sus labios. Estaba realmente aliviada.

─Sólo un lugar en el que quedarme y toda la información que puedas conseguirme. Cualquier movimiento irregular de un aquelarre, desapariciones misteriosas, lo que sea. Tu gente también debe de estar investigando esto. Hasta ahora sois los más perjudicados.

Hubo un gruñido al otro lado de la mesa.

─¿De verdad vas a dejar que se quede aquí? Es peligrosa ─Rosalie le lanzó una mirada asesina─. No es la primera vez que nos arriesgamos por ella. ¿No ha hecho suficiente daño a esta familia? Edward casi se mata por su culpa.

Bella conocía esa historia, aunque no lograba comprenderla del todo. Los dos vampiros se miraron entre sí.

─Rose ─murmuró Emmet, tomando su mano─, no. Estoy de acuerdo con Carlisle. Si no la ayudamos podemos ser los siguientes.

Rosalie apartó su mano bruscamente y le dirigió una mirada cargada de resentimiento a su marido. Se levantó de la mesa y Bella se preparó para un ataque. Pero la vampira se limitó a mirarla sin disimulado asco, pasó a su lado con la cabeza bien alta y desapareció. Emmet suspiró y la siguió, pidiéndole perdón a Bella cuando estuvo a su altura. La familia Cullen se miró entre sí, compartiendo un momento de complicidad, hablando sin palabras. Bella les dio un momento para recuperarse, pero estaba agotada. Lo único que deseaba era que esa noche se acabara de una vez.

─¿Carlisle?

El vampiro asintió.

─Puedes quedarte aquí. Tenemos una habitación en el sótano que no usamos para nada. Si nos das un poco de tiempo la haremos habitable.

Esme sonrió y asintió al tiempo que se levantaba, dispuesta a prepararlo todo para Bella. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Bajar la guardia con Esme resultaba demasiado natural para su gusto. Olía a flores y su abrazo, aunque frío, era firme.

─Me alegro de que estés de vuelta ─susurró en su oído, aunque todos pudieron escucharlo perfectamente.

Bella no dijo nada, pero sonrió. Esme le devolvió la sonrisa y se fue a paso humano, seguida de cerca por Alice y Jasper, que abandonaron la habitación mientras murmuraban entre sí. Alice la miró, pero no sonreía. Algo en su expresión le dijo a Bella que iba a tener que dar muchas más explicaciones.

─Hablaré con algunos amigos esta noche y te lo diré si descubro algo ─dijo Carlisle antes de retirarse también ─. Buenas noches, Bella.

El silencio volvió a ser el protagonista. Edward la miraba mientras recogía los informes que habían quedado olvidados sobre la mesa de cristal. La primera luz del amanecer se coló por una rendija de las cortinas. Para su sorpresa, Bella estaba tranquila. Sabía que antes o después iba a tener que quedarse a solas con él y era mejor que pasara cuanto antes. Debía ser clara con él, tranquilizarle respecto a su estancia con ellos. No quería más tensiones de las necesarias.

Levantó la vista de su mochila tras haber guardado todo. Le buscó en el sitio que había ocupado durante toda la noche, pero no lo encontró ahí. Bella había estado tan perdida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera había notado que el vampiro se movía a su alrededor. Se reprendió a sí misma por el despiste, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar demasiado en ello antes de quedarse sin aliento. Edward estaba muy cerca de ella. Su olor le llenaba los pulmones. Era mejor de lo que recordaba, su memoria no le hacía justicia. Se miraron intensamente a los ojos. Bella había perdido la capacidad de hablar. Vio la mano de Edward elevándose como si fuera una simple espectadora y no se movió cuando sintió una ligera caricia en la mejilla. Su corazón latía desbocado.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Sólo se quedaron así, mirándose a los ojos.

Entonces, Edward se inclinó un poco, lo justo para depositar un suave beso sobre su frente. Bella cerró los ojos. Sabía que en cuanto se alejara de él se iba a sentir estúpida, débil, mortificada por su comportamiento, por haber dejado que se acercara tanto a ella. Pero en ese momento sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que había deseado estar así con él. Sólo una vez. Sólo un segundo.

Edward se separó de ella y se dio la vuelta. Paradójicamente, un frío intenso reemplazó su toque. Bella le observó mientras se alejaba con la piel hormigueándole allí donde él la había tocado. Sin poder detenerla, una lágrima solitaria cayó por su mejilla al tiempo que Edward cerraba la puerta y la dejaba sola.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer y a Andre22-twi, aliceforever85 y al anónimo que me han dejado un comentario.

Nos leemos pronto :)


	4. Balas de fuego

Disclaimer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Escribo fics sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

¡Hola! Un capítulo más de Cénit, este mucho más relajado y divertido (o eso espero). Estoy encantada con la acogida que esta recibiendo este fic y sólo puedo esperar que os guste el capítulo. ¡A leer!

* * *

 **3**

 **Balas de fuego**

 _Presente_

El aire entraba y salía rápidamente de sus pulmones mientras terminaba de dar otra vuelta alrededor del jardín de los Cullen. Este era una gran porción de hierba casi circular, rodeada por altos árboles de hoja perenne. Bella lo encontraba muy agradable para mantenerse en forma al tiempo que vigilaba los movimientos de la familia de vampiros. Además, permitía que ellos fueran descubriendo nuevos aspectos de sus capacidades físicas poco a poco, como el hecho de que había conseguido mantenerse sobre sus pies las tres horas que llevaba corriendo a velocidad humana alrededor de la propiedad de los Cullen. Los primeros días había resultado muy divertido sorprenderlos cuando se acercaba sigilosamente por detrás o aparecía de la nada. Obviamente, no estaban acostumbrados a tener que cuidarse las espaldas. Una de las más sorprendentes capacidades de Bella era precisamente eso: poder alterar el sonido de su corazón y sus propios pasos sobre la madera, de manera que se convertía en una sombra. Podía llegar a ser más sigilosa que los propios vampiros.

Se detuvo una hora más tarde, jadeando. En el pasado, había odiado cualquier tipo de actividad física, en la mayoría de los casos por su torpeza. Ahora, le encantaba correr. Notaba la mente despejada y el cuerpo vivo. El sudor, el latido de su corazón, sus pulmones intentando abarcar la mayor cantidad de aire, el calor de sus músculos. Todo era una prueba de que estaba viva y de que aún tenía cosas totalmente humanas.

Bella se inclinó con las manos en las rodillas intentando recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración. Varios mechones de su pelo castaño se habían escapado de la trenza que se hacía todos los días antes de entrenar. Se pasó una mano por la frente para apartarlos y empezó a estirar para finalizar el entrenamiento. Esa mañana no había querido ponerse muy al límite, sólo despejarse. Últimamente tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

─¡Bella!

La mujer se dio la vuelta. Esme se acercaba a ella con una bandeja en las manos. Avanzaba con firmeza, a diferencia de lo que haría una humana, pero ella sabía perfectamente que no se le iba a caer todo al suelo por tropezarse con una piedra. Bella esbozó una sonrisa tirante, obligándose a sí misma a ser amable. Sabía que la vampira no tenía más que buenas intenciones, pero empezaba a ser agotador tener que aguantar cada uno de sus avasalladores gestos. No estaba acostumbrada a tanta atención y definitivamente no la estaba disfrutando.

─Buenos días, Esme.

La luz de la mañana era fría aún y unas nubes que prometían tormenta empañaban el cielo, pero nada habría podido con el ánimo implacablemente feliz que tenía Esme esos días.

─Lo son ─contestó la mujer cuando llegó a su altura. Bella aún jadeaba y agradeció sinceramente el vaso de limonada─. No sabía cuánto tiempo más ibas a estar aquí así que también te he traído algo de comer.

─No tenías que haberte molestado.

Bella sentía lo que decía, pero no por ello se detuvo a sí misma antes de coger uno de los sándwiches de la bandeja. Como no sabía qué más decir, comenzó a caminar lentamente al tiempo que masticaba y Esme la siguió. Se dedicaron a pasear sin rumbo fijo durante un tiempo, cada una perdida en sus pensamientos. El silencio no terminaba de ser cómodo, pero al menos Bella no sentía como si se estuviera asfixiando, tal y como le había pasado en otras ocasiones.

Cuando estaban a bastante distancia de la casa, Esme le preguntó:

─¿Qué tal estás? Me imagino que debe ser difícil vivir con nosotros después de lo de Edward.

Bella notó que una sonrisa tirante se dibujaba en sus labios. Apreciaba su preocupación, pero no quería contestar a algo así. Lo cierto es que ni siquiera tenía una respuesta. Había momentos en los que quería lanzarse a los brazos de Edward y otros en los que aplastaría su cabeza contra las teclas del piano. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que sentía sus emociones tan a flor de piel que no tenía ni idea de cómo manejarlas. Pero no le iba a contar eso a Esme. No sólo porque inmediatamente después el propio Edward lo sabría, sino porque ya había tenido suficientes atenciones por su parte para una vida y contarle algo así sería como añadir leña al fuego.

─Estoy bien, Esme, gracias ─contestó finalmente. Su voz fue más convincente de lo que ella misma esperaba─. Lo nuestro fue hace mucho tiempo y he pasado por muchas cosas. No soy la misma y mis sentimientos hacia él no van más allá del respeto.

Esme la miró indecisa, aparentemente insegura sobre si creerla o no, pero algo en sus ojos debió convencerla, o al menos aplacarla, porque asintió con la cabeza y le regaló una amplia sonrisa.

─Esto es de locos, ¿verdad? ─murmuró la mujer con una risa suave un rato después.

─Sí, la verdad.

Bella se ponía en su lugar. Que una persona que pensabas que llevaba muerta seis años se presentara en tu casa de repente era para sorprenderse, pero si además afirmaba ser una cazadora de vampiros sencillamente superaba las expectativas de cualquiera. Notaba las miradas de reojo y los murmullos que se cortaban cuando ella entraba en una habitación. Rosalie, que a punto había estado de hacer las maletas y largarse, no despegaba sus ojos llenos de hostilidad de ella y prácticamente la seguía como una sombra. Jasper también observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, pero por lo menos era un poco más sutil. Aunque esa actitud la molestaba hasta límites insospechados, Bella estaba dispuesta a darles tiempo si eso significaba que iban a estar de su parte.

Un ruido a sus espaldas hizo que su cuerpo se tensara. Se detuvo y giró la cabeza mínimamente mientras Esme la miraba con curiosidad. Escuchó atentamente mientras lo que fuera se habría paso por el bosque claramente dirigiéndose hacia ellas. Estaba preparada para sacar la daga de su bota cuando la dirección del viento cambió y el olor característico de Alice inundó sus fosas nasales. Su cuerpo se relajó al instante y Esme soltó una risita. Bella se habría sentido más ofendida si no fuera porque hasta ella tenía que admitir que últimamente se sobresaltaba por nada.

Alice se detuvo justo frente a ella. Su cuerpo menudo no daba muestras de acabar de cruzar medio bosque corriendo, ni siquiera se había despeinado. La miró durante un segundo de más, seria, pero rápidamente se volvió hacia Esme. Sus ojos se suavizaron.

─Carlisle quiere hablar contigo ─dijo simplemente.

Esme no necesitó más explicaciones. Les sonrió a ambas y se despidió de ellas antes de irse tan rápido como Alice había llegado. Los helechos se sacudieron al pasar la vampira y después todo fue silencio. En el pasado, Bella había disfrutado cada segundo que había pasado con Alice, pero ahora la relación entre ellas se había vuelto tensa, por decirlo suavemente. Aún no había hablado con ella a solas, a pesar de que llevaba tres días alojándose con los Cullen, pero sabía que Alice no tardaría en abordarla.

─¿Querías decirme algo? ─preguntó Bella, cansada del silencio. Quería acabar con esa conversación de una vez.

Alice asintió, pero no habló de inmediato. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la casa y comenzó a caminar por el camino de vuelta. Bella la siguió, expectante. No recordaba que su amiga hubiera sido tan dramática.

─Cuando llegaste ─comenzó finalmente─ lo único que quería era lanzarme a tus brazos y no soltarte nunca. No tienes ni idea lo que ha sido vivir juntos después de que tú… ─Se detuvo apretando los labios firmemente. Bella miró al frente, decidida a no sentir compasión por Alice─. Fue muy difícil.

─Me lo imagino.

Alice se detuvo, obligándola a imitarla.

─No, no lo haces. No sabes absolutamente nada ─replicó, enfadada. Su rostro angelical se contrajo en una mueca de desafío─. _Quería_ abrazarte, pero entonces noté tu actitud. Entraste como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, como si no tuviéramos el derecho a estar sorprendidos. Jamás pensé que vería esa expresión de condescendencia en tu rostro.

─Alice…

─¡Déjame terminar! ─Una bandada de pájaros echó a volar, asustados por el repentino grito. Bella se tensó sin poder evitarlo─. Entonces empezaste a soltar todas esas… esas locuras. Como si nosotros tuviéramos que aceptar cada palabra que salía de tu boca, y me di cuenta de que ya no eras la Bella que conocía. Ya no… ─De nuevo esa expresión, como si pudiera controlar sus emociones simplemente apretando los labios─. ¿Por qué has hecho esto?

Bella había esperado muchas cosas. Desde un interrogatorio completo hasta un silencio helado. Esperaba que Alice la avasallara a preguntas que no podría contestar sin poner en peligro su vida por revelar secretos que era mejor que se mantuvieran ocultos. Había creído firmemente que insistiría en eso de las mutaciones, en cómo era posible que hubiera conseguido ponerse a la par que un vampiro cuando obviamente no era uno de ellos. Bella se había imaginado un millón de escenarios y tenía respuesta para todos ellos. Pero no para un por qué. Nadie le había preguntado nunca por qué lo había hecho. Nadie había indagado en por qué había pasado de desear unirse a una familia de vampiros a aniquilarlos. Era algo a lo que definitivamente no quería responder.

─Tenía mis razones ─respondió finalmente, intentando no mostrar lo mucho que le había turbado la pregunta.

Alice bufó y siguió caminando, dejándola atrás. Bella no intentó seguirle el paso y vio cómo se alejaba, aunque nunca llegaba a salir de su campo de visión. De pronto, la pequeña vampira se detuvo, lanzándole una mirada airada.

─Es una mierda tenerte aquí bloqueando mis poderes, ¿sabes? Por lo menos podrías darme algo que me ayudara a no desear dejarte seca.

Eso sí había sido dramático.

─Tú no harías eso.

La vio cruzarse de brazos con una expresión de suficiencia dibujada en el rostro.

─¿Y cómo lo sabes?

─Si hubieras querido hacerlo ya lo habrías intentado. Además, ambas sabemos que sigues queriéndome demasiado como para matarme.

Bella pasó a su lado y sonrió muy pagada de sí misma. Siguió caminando sin mirar atrás y Alice tampoco la siguió. La silueta de la casa se recortaba contra el cielo, apareciendo al otro lado de los árboles como en un cuento de hadas. Una sensación de total aislamiento invadió su pecho, y la satisfacción por haber dejado a Alice sin palabras se desvaneció rápidamente. ¿Por qué estaba ella allí? ¿Por qué había seguido ese camino?

─Maldita Alice.

* * *

Emmet la esperaba en la puerta de su habitación cuando Bella salió de la ducha. No había hablado mucho con ninguno de los Cullen esos días, pero, de los "hijos", Emmet era el que se había mostrado más amigable. Rosalie y Jasper andaban de puntillas a su alrededor, aunque no se perdían ni uno solo de sus movimientos. Alice la ignoraba y Edward sólo la observaba. Parecía que no terminaba de creerse que de verdad Bella estuviera ahí. A veces, le parecía que la miraba con anhelo, pero no deseaba pararse a pensar demasiado en ello. Había algo en la actitud de Edward que no terminaba de encajar para ella y el recuerdo de sus labios en su frente conseguía turbarla, a pesar de que se había prometido a sí misma que no se dejaría afectar por ninguno de ellos. Había resultado mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, por descontado.

Apartó la toalla de su pelo cuando vio al enorme vampiro parado en su puerta, mirándola con su característica sonrisa traviesa, y el pelo húmedo se pegó a su camiseta. Al sonreír se le formaban unos bonitos hoyuelos que podrían haber distraído a cualquiera de sus malas intenciones, pero Bella le conocía demasiado bien como para dejarse embaucar por su cara bonita. Los ojos dorados de Emmet relampaguearon con diversión contenida cuando vio su ceja alzada en una muda pregunta.

─¿Necesitas algo? ─preguntó Bella tentativamente, invitándole a entrar en su habitación.

Hasta que ella llegó, la sala había estado completamente vacía, ya que Esme no había decidido aún cuál iba a ser su función. Sin embargo, en menos de tres horas la mujer había amueblado el espacio convirtiéndolo en una bonita habitación de invitados. La enorme cama con dosel era la protagonista, sin duda, pero el armario tampoco se quedaba atrás. Bella no había conseguido llenar ni un tercio de los cajones con sus escasas pertenencias, pero los Cullen hacían todo a lo grande y Bella no iba a quejarse. Había un escritorio amplio contra la pared del fondo que había llenado con papeles y carpetas, además de un espejo de cuerpo entero. Lo único que le faltaba a la habitación era una ventana, pero Bella había vivido bajo tierra antes y no se encontraba incómoda por la falta de luz solar.

Emmet se sentó al borde de la cama y miró a su alrededor mientras Bella dejaba la toalla mojada en el respaldo de una silla para que se secara. Se dio la vuelta para mirarle con las manos en las caderas. Él no dijo nada.

─¿Y bien?

La sonrisa volvió a su rostro al tiempo que apoyaba todo su peso sobre las manos. Emmet era la imagen de la comodidad y la despreocupación.

─Te he estado observando ─declaró a bocajarro.

─¿Ah, sí?

─Sí y todavía hay algo que no me encaja en tu historia.

Bella acercó la silla a la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella apoyando los brazos en el respaldo. Estaba sorprendida, la verdad, ya que nunca había considerado a Emmet una persona perspicaz. No era estúpido, por supuesto, pero tendía a despreocuparse demasiado y dejarse llevar por sus impulsos sin pensar en las consecuencias. Que se hubiera tomado el tiempo de observarla antes de intervenir era inusual. La conversación se tornaba más interesante de lo que jamás hubiera esperado.

─¿Qué es lo que no te encaja? Intentaré explicarte lo que sea lo mejor posible.

Estaba siendo sincera, pero había cosas que sencillamente no podía decir así que sólo podía esperar que Emmet no insistiera demasiado en ciertas cosas.

─Pareces fuerte y no te has tropezado con tus propios pies ni una sola vez ─respondió el hombre, riendo sin ningún pudor─, pero no te veo capaz de tumbar a un vampiro. Mírate, sigues siendo igual de enana.

Fue el turno de Bella de reír. Por supuesto, ¿qué otra cosa iba a querer Emmet que una buena apuesta? Sus músculos se relajaron y la tensión abandonó su cuerpo casi de manera tangible. Le vendría bien una pelea, aunque sólo fuera por pasar un buen rato y despejar la mente de las mil cosas que tenía continuamente en la cabeza. Cierta emoción le aceleró el corazón un poco y la adrenalina se disparó en su sistema por la anticipación. Iba a machacar a Emmet Cullen a base de bien.

─Tenemos nuestros trucos, ¿sabes? ─Aunque su sistema ya había iniciado los preparativos para una pelea, Bella fue capaz de hablar casi como si se estuviera aburriendo con la conversación.

La sonrisa de Emmet se amplió y sus colmillos quedaron al descubierto.

─¿Como esa pistola?

Bella se levantó para acercarse al escritorio y abrir el tercer cajón de donde sacó la pistola que les había enseñado a los Cullen la noche en que se presentó ante ellos. Era pesada, pero pequeña. El color negro era tan profundo que parecía tragarse la luz por completo, como un pequeño agujero negro en su mano. Mantuvo del dedo alejado del gatillo, consciente de lo sensible que era. Bella dejó que Emmet la viera bien, pero lejos de su alcance. Lo último que necesitaba era hervir a uno de los Cullen por accidente.

─Ven conmigo ─le dijo, guardándose el arma en la cinturilla del pantalón.

Emmet la siguió como si fuera Navidad y Bella fuera a enseñarle dónde estaban escondidos los regalos. La verdad es que hasta ella habría tenido que admitir que parecían dos niños haciendo una travesura mientras se escabullían hacia el jardín. Estaban casi en la linde del bosque cuando Edward los interceptó. Tenía la misma expresión de siempre, una mezcla de agotamiento y mortificación que Bella no terminaba de entender. Casi no le había escuchado hablar esos días, ni siquiera con los demás, pero nadie parecía sorprendido porque se dedicara a vagar de un sitio a otro como un alma en pena. No tenía sentido para ella, que por mucho que leyera su informe en busca de posibles razones para ese comportamiento no conseguía averiguar qué podría haber pasado. No era el Edward que recordaba. Ni siquiera cuando le conoció parecía tan derrotado. Aburrido, sí. Pero no de esa manera.

─¿A dónde vais?

La pregunta de Edward la sacó de sus pensamientos bruscamente. Parpadeó un par de veces, obligándose a sí misma a centrarse. Odiaba la manera en que su mente se ponía a divagar cuando le tenía cerca, como si necesitara otra razón para mantenerse alejada de él.

─A dar un paseo ─contestó Emmet, sonriendo pícaramente.

─Ya, claro ─Una chispa de vida hizo que los ojos dorados de Edward brillaran. Parecía divertido─. ¿Sabe Rosalie que confraternizas con el _enemigo?_

¿El enemigo? Bella soltó una risita tonta antes de poder detenerse a sí misma. Se podía imaginar a la hermosa vampira cuchicheando con sus hermanos sobre el peligro que suponía tener a Bella en su casa, y la verdad es que algo de razón tenía. Pero que en su mente fuera una enemiga no tenía precio. Emmet la miró con una mezcla de vergüenza y diversión que no la ayudó a serenarse. Hasta Edward _el Sombrío_ se rió un poco.

─Obviamente no ─respondió Bella, resoplando. Nada habría podido quitarle la sonrisa de la cara.

─Bella va a enseñarme cosas de cazadoras ─continuó Emmet en un susurro. Parecía estar disfrutando de lo lindo─. ¿Te vienes?

Bella vio la diversión desaparecer del rostro de Edward para ser reemplazada por duda y curiosidad a partes igual. Sus miradas se cruzaron. No estaba cómoda con la idea de tener que pasar más tiempo del necesario con él y hasta ahora había disfrutado compartiendo eso sólo con Emmet, pero de ninguna manera iba a dejar que Edward supiera que la afectaba. Suficiente tenía con admitírselo a sí misma como para tener que hacerlo ante alguien más. No, las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles esta vez. Jamás habían estado tan separados, ni siquiera cuando Bella era completa e indiscutiblemente humana. Por eso, cuando Edward prácticamente le pedía permiso con los ojos, Bella asintió tratando de parecer despreocupada. Al fin y al cabo, si las cosas se torcían demasiado siempre podría volarle la cabeza de un disparo.

─Vamos.

Bella echó a andar y los dos vampiros la siguieron. Caminaron al paso humano que ella había impuesto. Los notaba a su espalda resoplando por la lentitud con la que avanzaban, pero Bella quería asegurarse de que no había nadie más que ellos en los alrededores. La paranoia era bienvenida en su trabajo y ella se aseguraba de que cada una de sus acciones estuviera bien pensada y asegurada. Dejar las cosas al azar no era una opción si querías sobrevivir en ese mundo. Un vampiro podía encontrar una grieta en el plan de una cazadora casi con desearlo. Las cosas debían estar bien atadas cuando te enfrentabas a ellos. Pero a lo que Bella temía no era solo a los vampiros. A esas alturas ya ni siquiera estaba segura de quién era el enemigo y prefería tener el doble de cuidado que en el pasado. Finalmente, llegaron al pequeño claro casi perfectamente circular que Bella había estado utilizando como zona de prácticas cuando se quería alejar de los Cullen.

─Aquí es.

─Acogedor ─dijo Emmet con sorna. Bella se sintió tentada a sacarle la lengua como si tuviera cinco años.

Los vampiros observaron los muñecos de paja que tenía amontonados junto a una rama caída, casi en el centro del claro. Algunos estaban algo chamuscados y a otros los habían agujereado hasta quedar prácticamente inutilizables. Bella solía reciclarlos, confeccionando ella misma objetivos de todos los tamaños hasta que era obvio que no podía seguir usándolos. Les hizo una seña para que la ayudaran a colocar los muñecos en mejor estado. Edward y Emmet corrieron hacia ella muy por encima de la velocidad media de un humano y en menos de cinco segundos los habían colocado en fila delante de ella. Antes de terminar de parpadear, ambos estaban a sus costados. Bella no recordaba si alguna vez había estado con ellos dos a solas.

─Vamos allá ─Sacó la pistola y tomó una respiración profunda hasta que los latidos de su corazón se ralentizaron lo suficiente como para no ser capaz de notarlo─. Igual deberíais apartaros un poco.

─Como quieras ─contestó Emmet, dando un paso atrás.

Tener dos vampiros a su espalda mientras apuntaba a un muñeco no se sentía natural para ella, pero se obligó a concentrarse. Resultaba muy difícil no darse la vuelta y quedar ante ellos en una postura tan vulnerable. El arma parecía pesar más de lo normal mientras la levantaba. Respiró hondo una vez más y fijó su objetivo. El sonido del disparo cortó el silencio y una bandada de pájaros echó a volar agitando las ramas de los árboles. Hubo un momento en el que ambos vampiros dejaron de respirar para después soltar un grito ahogado cuando el muñeco comenzó a arder. Se quedaron mirando las llamas durante un minuto entero, tratando de entender cómo era posible. Bella guardó el arma y aprovechó la confusión para ponerse en una postura mucho menos comprometida. Casi suelta una carcajada al ver sus caras.

─Te lo dije, Emmet, tenemos nuestros trucos.

─Qué pasada ─murmuró él por toda respuesta, todavía hipnotizado por el espectáculo. Una sonrisa se iba abriendo paso en su rostro poco a poco.

─¿Cómo funciona?

Bella había estado esperando esa pregunta, aunque no pasó por alto que el tono de Edward fuera más parecido a la preocupación que a la curiosidad. Sacó el cargador y lo sostuvo en alto para que los vampiros pudieran verlo bien.

─Esto ─Señaló la primera bala, que relucía con un brillo entre el rojo y el naranja─ es fuego concentrado, por decirlo de alguna forma. Nunca he trabajado en la UTEC, pero sé lo básico. Las balas actúan como un recipiente o un contenedor para el fuego. La punta es de diamante, lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder dañaros ─Dejó que el sol arrancara el brillo irisado de la punta de la bala para ilustrar sus palabras mientras Edward y Emmet miraban el fuego preso con respeto─. Después de disparar sólo tarda unos segundos en abrirse y dejar escapar el fuego. Os quema desde dentro.

Ni siquiera Emmet parecía tan emocionado como Bella había imaginado. Dedujo que la repentina consciencia de que eran vulnerables a algo los había afectado más de lo que estaban preparados para asimilar. Bella no pudo evitar sentir cierta satisfacción. Esperaba que así al menos empezaran a respetarla un poco más.

─¿Qué es eso que has dicho? ¿UTEC? ─preguntó Edward, consiguiendo apartar los ojos del cargador que Bella aún sostenía donde pudieran verlo bien.

─Es la unidad tecnológica. Se encarga de desarrollar este tipo de cosas ─Bella no entró en detalles escabrosos, como los medios que utilizaban para asegurarse de que esas cosas fueran efectivas. No estaba segura de lo amables que serían con ella si les contaba algo así. Edward asintió, sin insistir.

─Sigues siendo una enclenque. ¿Cómo te defiendes cuando no tienes eso?

Emmet había recuperado su sonrisa burlona y la miraba con el desafío pintado en toda su cara, desde los hoyuelos que se le formaban en la comisura de los labios al sonreír, hasta las cejas levantadas en un signo de invitación. Bella le devolvió la sonrisa mientras todo su cuerpo se ponía en alerta, preparado para una pelea. Edward se hizo a un lado, aunque parecía completamente dispuesto a intervenir si era necesario. Pero Bella ya no tenía espacio en su mente para nada que no fuera el otro vampiro, que también se había preparado para luchar.

Emmet atacó primero, tal y como Bella había estado esperando. Era todo fuerza bruta, sin estrategia ni raciocinio. Se lanzaba hacia delante sin pensar en nada más, demasiado confiado en su fuerza. Bella giró sobre sus pies y le propinó una fuerte patada en la espalda cuando no pudo detenerse a sí mismo por la velocidad que había cogido. El cuerpo del vampiro cayó al suelo con un sonido parecido al de un derrumbamiento e incluso hizo que la tierra temblara ligeramente bajo los pies de Bella. Emmet no estuvo ni un segundo en el suelo. Rodó sobre sí mismo y se levantó de un salto. Sonreía.

─¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? ─gritó, obviamente embargado por la emoción.

─Si sigues peleando así va a ser suficiente.

El vampiro soltó un gruñido entre dientes, pero aún parecía divertido. Bella rió al esquivar un nuevo ataque frontal. Estaba resultando excesivamente fácil. Corrieron de un lado al otro del campo, lanzándose puñetazos y patadas incesantemente. Bella le esquivó varias veces, pero Emmet empezaba a entender sus patrones. Se lanzó sobre ella como las veces anteriores, pero previó el movimiento de Bella antes de que ella misma lo pensara. Sin haber tenido tiempo de entender qué había pasado, se vio lanzada hasta el otro extremo del claro. Sin embargo, no chocó con uno de los árboles de la linde del bosque, tal y como Emmet había estado esperando, sino que utilizó toda la fuerza que pudo reunir para girar en el aire y que la suela de sus botas se posara suavemente en la corteza de un árbol. Hubo una fracción de segundo en la que quedó totalmente horizontal, en paralelo al suelo, hasta que utilizó el impulso para saltar hacia Emmet. El vampiro intentó parar su acometida con los brazos, pero la fuerza de Bella era demasiada. Ambos cayeron al suelo en un lío de extremidades y exclamaciones de dolor. Edward gritó su nombre, pero Bella no le hizo caso. Se levantó del suelo tan rápido como fue capaz seguida por Emmet un segundo después.

Por suerte, no estaba sangrando, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo. Detuvo un puñetazo de Emmet y contraatacó con una patada que acertó de lleno en las costillas del vampiro. Le vio caer al suelo y se lanzó sobre él como una leona sobre su presa. Bella no fue consciente de que había empezado a llover hasta que enterró la cara de Emmet en el barro. Él se resistía bajo su cuerpo, pero le tenía totalmente inmovilizado y ambos sabían que había ganado.

─¿Quién es la enana ahora? ─gritó Bella, riendo triunfal. Emmet emitió un sonido ininteligible─. ¿Cómo? ¿Qué has dicho? No entiendo ni una palabra de lo que dices.

La risa de Edward llegó a sus oídos a través del ruido de la lluvia. Bella también se rió, aflojando un poco su agarre para que Emmet pudiera sacar la cabeza del barro. Le vieron escupir y sacudirse, intentando deshacerse de la suciedad. Sus risas se escucharon todavía más fuerte.

─Has hecho trampa.

─¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo?

─Tú siempre dices que los demás hacemos trampa, hermano.

Bella se levantó con una sonrisa enorme en la cara. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan relajada.

─Se supone que las humanas enclenques como tú no pueden girar en el aire ni nada de eso.

Bella soltó una carcajada.

─La próxima vez seré más suave contigo.

Siguieron discutiendo distendidamente durante un rato, soltándose puyas sin importarles estar completamente empapados. Ni siquiera Edward tenía esa expresión sombría que parecía acompañarle siempre, y Bella se encontró a sí misma admitiendo que se lo estaba pasando bien haciendo el tonto con Emmet, una persona más a la que añadir a su lista de vampiros que conseguían bajar su guardia. Entonces, un ruido más sutil que el silbido del viento entre las hojas, llamó la atención de Bella. No dejó de reírse ni mandó callar a los vampiros, sino que fingió que no había escuchado nada al tiempo que todos sus músculos se tensaban y aguzaba el oído, atenta ante cualquier otro movimiento sospechoso. La lluvia no le permitía distinguir ningún otro olor que no fuera el de tierra mojada. Casi se había convencido a sí misma de que debía habérselo imaginado cuando los tres escucharon a su espalda el inconfundible chasquido de una rama al romperse.

No estaban solos.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Como siempre, intentaré que no pase mucho tiempo entre actualizaciones, pero la universidad me quita muchísimo tiempo.

Muchas gracias a aliceforever85, lunatico0030, Andre22-twi y yenliz por vuestros comentarios. Sois las mejores. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, con Emmet siendo tan genial como siempre y Bella convertida en una chica dura.

Nos leemos pronto :)


	5. Un nuevo comienzo

Disclaimer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Escribo fics sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

Uno más. Ni yo me creo la rapidez con la que estoy actualizando este fic, pero la verdad es que los capítulos se están escribiendo solos. Este es el primero de los situados en el pasado así que es más situacional que otra cosa, una especie de introducción, pero espero que os guste. ¡A leer!

* * *

 **4**

 **Un nuevo comienzo**

 _Septiembre de 2006. Universidad de Alaska Fairbanks._

El frío era inmisericorde. Bella metió las manos bajo las axilas con la intención de perder el color amoratado que estaban empezando a adoptar sus uñas. No había dejado de estar helada desde que se mudó a Fairbanks, la ciudad en el interior de Alaska que albergaba la universidad más importante del estado. Tampoco es que hubiera muchas más entre las que elegir. Sólo la mudanza había sido una verdadera tortura, especialmente porque se había negado a compartir habitación en las residencias del campus. Hacía mucho tiempo que no era muy buena con las relaciones interpersonales y no se veía capaz de convivir con una desconocida durante los próximos cuatro años. Así pues, había trabajado muy duro durante el último año y medio para poder pagarse un pequeño estudio cerca del campus. Aunque llamarlo estudio era caminar sobre una fina línea entre la verdad y la mentira ya que casi era del tamaño de una caja de zapatos.

Dando pequeños saltitos al tiempo que intentaba mantener el equilibrio sobre el suelo resbaladizo, Bella sacó las llaves del bolsillo exterior de la mochila. Antes de subir se acercó al buzón encontrándose de cara con dos facturas. Suspiró con desánimo, rezando porque la llamaran pronto de alguna de las cien cafeterías y tiendas en donde había echado el currículum. Su estudio estaba en el tercer piso y no se fiaba ni un pelo del destartalado ascensor, que tenía todo el aspecto de ser más viejo que ella y haberse saltado alguna que otra revisión, así que subió por las escaleras, tropezándose sólo una vez. No pudo contener otro suspiro al entrar en la que sería su casa, con suerte, durante los próximos cuatro años. Era tan pequeña que costaba creer que de verdad alguien pudiera vivir ahí, pero era todo lo que Bella podía permitirse.

─Hogar, dulce hogar.

Pasó frente a la puerta del baño, por el estrecho pasillo en el que habían colocado un pequeño mueble donde podía dejar las llaves y las facturas. El resto del piso era un rectángulo, con la cocina ─que no era más que una pequeña encimera con cajones, un armario alto, un minúsculo lavavajillas y dos fogones─ que ocupaba la mitad de la pared izquierda, junto con una pequeña mesa en la que dos personas habrían tenido problemas para comer a la vez. La otra mitad estaba dominada por la cama, que era lo mejor del estudio sin ninguna duda. Había un pequeño escritorio bajo la ventana del fondo, un mueble pequeño con la televisión frente a la cama y un armario empotrado en el que Bella había guardado todas sus pertenencias a duras penas. Siempre había tenido poca ropa, pero desde que Alice Cullen entró a su vida su armario se había ampliado a paso lento pero constante.

─No pienses en ella ─se dijo, dejando caer su raída mochila junto al escritorio.

El día era brillante. Bella siempre había relacionado el mal tiempo con el clima de Forks, donde el cielo se mantenía encapotado la mayor parte del año. En Alaska, sin embargo, el sol brillaba tímido en el cielo, como desenfocado, pero constante mientras el frío cortaba las mejillas y hacía que Bella tuviera las manos y los pies continuamente congelados. Aunque cada vez había menos horas de luz y noches más largas. Más de una vez, Bella se había preguntado qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí, en el culo del mundo. Podría haber aplicado para la universidad de Florida, por ejemplo, o para cualquier otra, en realidad. Con sus notas habría podido acceder a la que hubiera querido, en un sitio cálido y bonito. Pero ese había sido el plan desde el principio, ¿no? Y después de lo de Jacob lo único que quería era alejarse de todos.

Unos golpes en puerta la sacaron de sus lúgubres pensamientos. Una pequeña sonrisa tiró de la comisura de sus labios, pero no lo bastante como para llegar a sus ojos.

─¡Buenos días! ─exclamó su vecina en cuanto abrió la puerta.

Emma Smith lo único que tenía de común era el apellido. Llevaba el pelo corto peinado en cuidadosos rizos de color castaño claro enmarcando sus rasgos delicados, como de hada. Se había perforado la nariz puntiaguda y pequeña una semana antes de que Bella la conociera y casi no era capaz de verla bajo la abultada bufanda que tenía más volumen que ella misma. Llevaba mil abalorios encima continuamente, Bella sospechaba que hasta para dormir, y ese día se había calzado unas bonitas, aunque funcionales botas que parecían muy calentitas. Le recordaba a Alice en muchos aspectos.

El olor a café y bollos llamó la atención de Bella, que no había desayunado. Emma dejó su abrigo en el lado derecho de su armario, donde estaban apretujados los abrigos de Bella, y se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina. La caja con bollos ocupaba la mitad de la mesa.

─¿Qué tal las clases? ─preguntó Emma, dándole uno de los bollos junto con el café.

─Muy bien ─respondió Bella, intentando limpiarse los restos de azúcar glas de la boca─. Aunque estadística me aburre a muerte.

─Ya, es la peor del primer año. Pero eres lista, te la sacarás sin problemas.

─Eso espero.

Hablaron de las clases un rato más. Emma estudiaba antropología, como Bella, pero iba dos cursos por delante así que era una fuente de información sobre los profesores y las clases que no tenía precio. Habían coincidido el primer día de clase en el rellano, cuando Bella volvía de la facultad mitad encantada con las clases y mitad triste porque no había encontrado ningún indicio de que quien esperaba ver estuviera allí. A veces soñaba con ello. Después de lo de Jacob, necesitaba encontrarse con alguno de ellos, cualquiera, para decirles lo que opinaba. Algo bullía bajo su piel cada vez que pensaba en ello, pero era plenamente consciente de que probablemente sería incapaz de articular palabra si se cruzara en el camino de alguno de ellos. Lo sabía, pero eso no era suficiente para detener sus fantasías en las largas noches que pasaba sin dormir, pensando en Jacob, en Forks, y en todo lo que había dejado atrás.

─Bella, ¿me estás escuchando? ─Emma había fruncido los labios como siempre que estaba molesta.

Bella parpadeó, desconcertada.

─Perdona ─murmuró, dándole un sorbo a su café, consciente de que no valía la pena poner una excusa.

Emma suspiró.

─Eres muy distraída, eh ─Una sonrisa le suavizó la expresión─. Te estaba diciendo que si tienes planes para esta noche.

Bella frunció el ceño. Sabía perfectamente por qué Emma estaba interesada en sus planes. Se levantó para tirar la caja de los bollos al tiempo que decía:

─No, pero no pienso ir a la fiesta ─Sonó menos determinada de lo que le habría gustado.

─¡Pero no puedes faltar! Bella, los amigos de la universidad son los que duran toda la vida y el primer año es clave. En un mes la gente ya tendrá su grupo de amigos y tú…

Bella dejó de escuchar en ese instante. Había tenido que soportar el mismo discurso varias veces desde que se conocieron y todas las veces había resultado ineficaz intentar explicarle a Emma que no estaba interesada en hacer amigos, que era feliz estando sola, a su aire, sin preocuparse por nadie. Se preguntó distraídamente qué diría si le explicara que su mejor amigo había sido asesinado y que por eso no se sentía con ánimos de ir a ninguna estúpida fiesta para los de primero. Casi se podía imaginar su bonito rostro contrayéndose en una mueca de sorpresa seguida del horror. Podría decirle que, además, le había matado una vampira. Eso sí que sería divertido. Después de los dos últimos años, Bella no tenía las fuerzas ni el deseo de conocer a nadie más. Todas las personas que había dejado entrar en su vida habían terminado dejándola, de una forma u otra. No iba a dejar que nadie volviera a romperle el corazón de esa manera. Sencillamente, no.

─Has vuelto a desconectarte ─dijo Emma con voz acusadora.

─Es que he escuchado lo mismo demasiadas veces.

Emma se dejó caer en la cama con una expresión de desencanto en el rostro. Sus cuentas y abalorios produjeron un sonido parecido al de la lluvia sobre contrachapado. Bella echaba de menos la lluvia. Resultaba sorprendente que ahora le fuera muy difícil dormir sin el sonido de las gotas contra el tejado. Se tumbó al lado de Emma y encendió la televisión, que llenó el silencio con el estridente sonido de un concurso. Ninguna de las dos lo estaba viendo realmente, ya que Emma estaba intercambiando mensajes con un chico de su clase y Bella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, pero al menos servía para no caer en un silencio incómodo. Su vecina era muy agradable, incluso demasiado, pero ambas eran conscientes de que Bella estaba manejando su amistad con pinzas, avanzando lentamente, preparada para el momento en el que sería demasiado y tendría que alejarla del todo.

─Me tengo que ir a clase ─Emma se levantó bostezando y estirándose. Bella sabía por experiencia que esa mujer era capaz de dormirse en cualquier sitio así que no estaba demasiado sorprendida de ver que casi se había quedado sopa en su cama─. Paso a por ti a las ocho. Ponte algo brillante.

─¿Qué?

Emma no contestó, sino que le guiñó un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta y desaparecer. Bella casi podía escucharla riéndose. Con un suspiro de resignación, salió de la cama, apagó la televisión y abrió el armario en busca de algo que ponerse para la puñetera fiesta.

* * *

Era, precisamente, lo que Bella había estado esperando. Se había vestido con unos sencillos vaqueros, unas botas y una blusa negra semitransparente y que se ajustaba demasiado a su cuerpo como para estar a gusto, pero que sabía que Emma aprobaría. Para cuando esta llegó, ya estaba preparada así que sólo tardaron quince minutos más en llegar a la casa de uno de los residentes permanentes de Fairbanks, Charlie no sé qué, al que Bella no conocía y, por supuesto, Emma tampoco. Al parecer colarse en las fiestas de los demás era algo muy normal en la universidad. En diez minutos, Bella se había encontrado abandonada a su suerte en una esquina, observando a una manada de estudiantes en proceso de pillar la mayor borrachera de sus vidas. Al menos hasta el próximo sábado. Había tenido su gracia al principio, pero tras tres desafíos a beber empezaba a aburrirse.

─¡Bella!

Un chico del cual no recordaba el nombre, pero al que reconoció porque se sentaba a su lado en la mayoría de las clases, se acercó a ella con una enorme sonrisa y un vaso de cerveza en cada mano. Bella se obligó a sonreírle de vuelta, intentando con todas sus fuerzas recordar su nombre. ¿Adam? ¿Albert? Algo con a, de eso estaba segura.

─Soy Bill, no sé si te acuerdas de mí ─Le tendió uno de los vasos, que Bella aceptó por inercia─. Vamos juntos a varias clases.

Un poco más relajada, Bella le dio un trago a la cerveza. Era amarga, pero estaba fría y resultaba agradable. No se consideraba una buena bebedora, pero era capaz de tolerar la cerveza bastante bien.

─Encantada de conocerte oficialmente, Bill ─dijo finalmente, sin saber si debería añadir algo más. No estaba segura de cuáles eran las intenciones del chico y las palmas de las manos le estaban empezando a sudar.

─Igualmente ─respondió él, esbozando otra de esas sonrisas radiantes. Era guapo, Bella no iba a negarlo, pero le recordaba demasiado a Mike Newton para ser agradable─. ¿Has venido sola?

La música, las conversaciones y las risas se entremezclaban de tal manera que Bella casi no oía nada y Bill tuvo que acercarse demasiado para su gusto para hacerse oír por encima del ruido. No pasó por alto la mirada que le echó por encima a sus pechos. El sujetador se transparentaba ligeramente, lo suficiente para ver la silueta bajo la tela, y ya había notado varias miradas antes. Dio un paso atrás, incómoda.

─Algo así ─Se las arregló para contestar, enmascarando su incomodidad con una sonrisa que esperaba que fuera convincente. Bill frunció el ceño con confusión y Bella señaló con la cabeza a Emma, que hablaba con un chico mayor─. Es mi vecina.

─Y te ha abandonado a tu suerte.

─Sí, pero ya me lo esperaba.

Bill rió y se alejó de ella de manera que le concedía el espacio suficiente para que no se sintiera incómoda. Bella apreció el gesto, reconsiderando la primera impresión que había tenido de él. Seguía pareciéndose demasiado a Mike, pero igual no era tan pesado. Siguieron hablando un rato sobre las clases, los profesores y la fiesta. Al parecer, a Bill le habían arrastrado de manera similar a Bella, sólo que por su compañero de cuarto en la residencia de estudiantes de la facultad. Resultó ser un chico divertido con el que era fácil hablar, aunque obviamente interesado, cosa que Bella se encargó de parar en un par de ocasiones, aliviada al ver que no insistía. Lo último que necesitaba era tener más pretendientes, como lo fueron en su día Tyler, Eric o Mike. No, gracias.

Sin darse cuenta, había seguido bebiendo cerveza y Bill había ido cuatro veces a por más. Notaba un zumbido en el cerebro y tenía la sensación de que todo iba más lento. Le costaba parpadear y hablar. Bill también estaba borracho, como notó un rato después, cuando el pobre tuvo que salir corriendo al baño. No lo encontró, por supuesto, y terminó vomitando en el armario del vestíbulo. Tras asegurarse de que estaba bien, Bella buscó a Emma por todas partes, pero no había ni rastro de su amiga. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a volver a casa sin ella, pero tenía que largase de allí de una vez. Salió de la casa y el aire helado la golpeó casi de manera física, pero logró despejar su mente lo suficiente como para orientarse. Vio el coche de Emma aparcado en la entrada. Comenzó a caminar en la dirección desde la que habían llegado, maldiciendo Alaska, a Emma y a sí misma por haberse dejado convencer de ir a la jodida fiesta.

Las luces y el ruido de la casa quedaron atrás rápidamente hasta convertirse en un rumor lejano de voces. Llevaba caminando alrededor de diez minutos cuando sintió que alguien la observaba. Conocía demasiado bien los monstruos que podían ocultarse en la oscuridad así que no se sorprendió al notar que se le aceleraba el corazón y las manos empezaban a sudarle. Caminó más rápido, poniendo toda su concentración en no caerse. Era la una de la mañana y las calles estaban desiertas, pero la sensación persistía. Notaba el vello de la nuca erizado y no era por el frío.

─Vamos, Bella ─se dijo a sí misma, intentando reunir todo el valor que tenía dentro─. Has bebido y te estás imaginando cosas. No seas cobarde.

Un segundo después de que la última palabra saliera de su boca, lo vio. El aire quedó atascado en su garganta y se detuvo a sí misma en la mitad de un paso. Estaba entre los árboles que separan un jardín de otro entre dos casas residenciales. La luna le iluminaba las facciones de tal forma que Bella sabía que no podía estar equivocada. Su corazón se saltó un latido al tiempo que daba un paso hacia él. Estaba exactamente igual que aquel día. El fantasma de unos labios fríos en su frente mandó un escalofrío por su columna. No podía ser él.

─¿Edward? ─susurró con voz trémula.

Dio otro paso en su dirección. A esa distancia no podía asegurarlo, pero Bella habría jurado que parecía indeciso. Una expresión torturada dominaba sus rasgos, devastadoramente hermosos. Estaba en mitad de la carretera cuando los faros de un coche llamaron su atención. Bella se giró lo suficiente para verlo avanzando en su dirección a mucha más velocidad de la permitida. Se quedó ahí, incapaz de moverse, confusa por la repentina luz, obligando al conductor a parar bruscamente. El chillido de los neumáticos explotó en sus oídos. El conductor le gritó algo, pero Bella le ignoró. Miró en dirección a los árboles, pero ya no había nadie ahí. La respiración se le aceleró mientras corría hacia allí. Se cayó una vez, pero no se detuvo hasta estar parada en el mismo sitio en el que había visto a Edward. Las luces del coche pasaron sobre ella al tiempo que las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Olía a él. No podía habérselo imaginado. Miró a su alrededor desesperadamente, casi histérica. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Por qué había estado observándola?

* * *

El domingo fue una absoluta tortura para Bella. Además de una horrible resaca, un maravilloso resfriado por haberse pasado más de una hora de rodillas a merced del aire helado de la madrugada y varios trabajos que terminar para las clases de esa semana, tenía un millón de preguntas sin respuesta en la cabeza. ¿Realmente había visto a Edward o sólo se lo había imaginado? No creía haber estado tan borracha y aunque hubiera sido una de esas situaciones en las que veía a Edward porque se ponía en peligro, ¿cómo explicar el olor? Era inconfundible para ella, y había estado ahí, entre los árboles. Tenue pero reconocible. ¿Se estaba volviendo definitivamente loca? ¿Su mente había empezado a recrear incluso su olor sólo por aplacar parte de la pena?

Intentó terminar al menos una de las prácticas que tenía que entregar al día siguiente, pero tuvo que desistir después de una hora perdida mirando la página en blanco del redactor de textos. La verdad es que lo único que quería en ese momento era dormir, dejar de pensar, pero ni siquiera era capaz de eso. Con un suspiro molesto, bajó la pantalla del portátil y cogió un libro de los que tenía amontonados en cada esquina. A falta de estanterías, Bella no había tenido otra opción que ir poniéndolos en donde podía. Un folleto de la universidad cayó de las páginas interiores y Bella se agachó a recogerlo. En la foto, Fairbanks parecía un pequeño paraíso, pero su atención la atrajo un pequeño apunte sobre la biblioteca de la universidad. Millones de ejemplares disponibles para estudiantes y docentes durante toda la semana. Una pequeña idea fue abriéndose paso en su mente. Quizás allí habría cosas que no estaban en internet. Quizás podría hacer una investigación un poco más profunda que lo que había hecho en una mañana en su habitación de Forks.

Antes de tener tiempo de convencerse a sí misma de que era una de las peores ideas que había tenido en la vida, Bella ya tenía el abrigo puesto y se estaba calzando las botas. Su camioneta no habría sobrevivido al viaje desde Forks hasta Alaska así que se vio obligada a caminar hasta la parada de autobús, a unos diez minutos de su casa. Hacía frío, pero por una vez Bella estuvo agradecida de ello ya que le ayudó a despejar la mente y le daba algo en lo que concentrarse que no fuera Edward Cullen. Llegó a la biblioteca media hora después, tiritando y con su determinación empezando a flaquear, pero ya estaba allí y no se iba a echar atrás. Había estado en la biblioteca antes, por supuesto, que cumplía lo que prometía en los folletos y mucho más. Luminosa e inmensa, era el lugar en el que Bella se sentía más cómoda. Se acercó al mostrador de la entrada y le sonrió a la mujer que estaba sentada al otro lado con aspecto de estar muy ocupada.

─Buenos días. Soy estudiante de antropología y…

─¿Carné de estudiante?

Bella se tragó un suspiro. Intentaba evitar el momento de sacar su carné de estudiante siempre que podía ya que la foto que acompañaba al maldito plastiquito era sencillamente horrible. La mujer lo miró atentamente durante unos largos segundos, pero asintió conforme. Bella lo intentó otra vez:

─Soy estudiante de antropología y estoy haciendo un trabajo sobre leyendas comunes en las culturas antiguas a nivel universal.

La improvisación no era lo suyo, pero creía que había sido bastante convincente.

─¿Alguna en particular? ─inquirió la mujer, mirándola con suspicacia por encima de las gafas de media luna.

─De vampiros, sobre todo.

Bella se sentía estúpida con cada palabra, pero era tarde para irse a casa. Estaba esperando la mirada de desconcierto de la bibliotecaria así que no se sorprendió cuando esta le preguntó si estaba segura. La mujer no insistió y la mandó al tercer piso, en donde encontraría una selección de libros sobre el tema, además de algunas leyendas más. Bella se lo agradeció sinceramente e intentó orientarse entre los interminables pasillos de estanterías. Cuando llegó a donde la bibliotecaria le había indicado había pasado media hora más y sus tripas rugían de hambre además de que tenía la boca como esparto. Empezaba a arrepentirse de verdad por haber seguido un impulso estúpido cuando localizó las estanterías en cuestión. Eran cuatro, llenas de libros apretujados. Bella cogió el primero que vio y leyó:

─Manual del vampiro. Guía práctica ─Alzó una ceja mientras lo abría para leer la primera página. Era una especie de recopilación de características, poderes y supuestas debilidades de los vampiros. Basura.

Sospechando que iba a ser un día muy largo, Bella bajó a la planta baja, en donde había visto máquinas expendedoras. Dos sándwiches y una enorme taza de café humeante después, volvió a las cuatro estanterías, como lo llamaría a partir de entonces, se quitó el abrigo y se arremangó el jersey hasta los codos, preparada para enfrentarse a más historias inútiles sobre vampiros. En ningún momento se fijó en la mirada atenta que seguía cada uno de sus movimientos unas estanterías más allá.

* * *

Hasta aquí este capítulo situado en el pasado. Sí, estaba perfectamente pensado dejaros con la duda de quién observaba a Edward, Emmet y Bella en el anterior capítulo, así como está perfectamente pensado dejaros con la duda en este. Sé que ahora mismo todo es un caos, pero poco a poco iréis entendiendo más cosas sobre Bella y el Círculo.

Antes de que alguien diga algo sobre Jacob, el hecho de "quitármelo de encima" es por cuestiones logísticas del propio fic. No tengo nada en contra de él, sólo para que quede claro.

Muchas gracias a marina, Mary, aliceforever85 y GraceVronsky por vuestros comentarios, de verdad que los aprecio muchísimo y hacen que tenga todavía más ganas de ponerme a escribir.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	6. La figura entre las sombras

**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Escribo fics sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

¡Hola! Siento mucho el tiempo que ha pasado entre actualizaciones. Estoy empezando ahora los parciales así que no me queda mucho tiempo para nada que no sea estudiar, así que he tenido que escribir este capítulos en ratitos muy cortos.

Espero que os guste :)

* * *

 **5**

 **La figura en las sombras**

 _2010, Universidad de Alaska, Fairbanks._

La mañana había empezado siendo muy fría, pero a medida que avanzó el día el sol fue haciendo mayor presencia en el cielo. Bella tuvo que deshacerse de su bufanda y el abrigo al salir de clase, sorprendida por el repentino calor. Levantó el rostro hacia el cielo, intentando absorber toda la vitamina que pudiera. Después de casi cuatro años viviendo en Alaska y otros tantos en Forks, se había acostumbrado a ver poco el sol, pero a veces no podía evitar añorar el clima de Arizona, aunque en los últimos años cada vez que visitaba a su madre en Florida se daba cuenta de lo mal que llevaba el calor. Pero, sobre todo, lo que más echaba de menos era la lluvia. Si se lo hubieran dicho con quince años probablemente se habría reído.

—¡Bella!

Bill se acercó corriendo a ella casi derrapando cuando llegó a su altura. El chico le echó un brazo sobre los hombros, al tiempo que Bella ponía los ojos en blanco, pero sin ocultar su sonrisa. Sabía perfectamente a qué se debía tanto entusiasmo.

—¿Te ha llamado? —le preguntó la joven, guiándolos hacia la biblioteca sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

—He quedado con ella esta noche.

Su mejor amigo llevaba colado por Emma, su antigua vecina y una de las personas a las que más quería, desde primer año. Después de que Bella dejara aquella desastrosa fiesta, Bill se quedó a esperar a que alguien pudiera llevarle de vuelta a la residencia, algo que Bella habría imitado de no haber estado tan borracha, y resultó que Emma era la más sobria de sus opciones. Bill solía describirlo como si fuera un cuento, o un sueño hecho realidad, pero Bella había hablado con Emma y resultó que lo que Bill había entendido como una actitud misteriosa por parte de la chica, era más una concentración máxima en la carretera para no terminar estampados contra un árbol. En cualquier caso, Emma había pasado por la universidad sin tener ni idea de lo mucho que había calado esa noche en Bill y él se había pasado dos años, hasta que Emma terminó la carrera, suspirando por ella, pero sin atreverse a dar el paso. Finalmente, Bella había tenido que intervenir.

—¿A dónde puedo llevarla?

—Tú eres el experto en citas, Bill —replicó Bella, recolocándose la mochila sobre el hombro—. Me lo preguntas como si yo tuviera alguna idea.

—Saldrías más si quisieras.

—Pero no quiero.

Bill sacudió la cabeza mientras se detenían delante de la puerta de la biblioteca, un enorme edificio acristalado que brillaba bajo el sol de abril. Bella había pasado incontables horas en ese lugar, muchas veces perdiendo el tiempo con historias de vampiros. Lo que había empezado hacía cuatro años como una manera de centrar su mente en algo que no fuera la pérdida, se había convertido en una investigación en toda regla. Si hubiera invertido tanto tiempo en su carrera probablemente tendría todo matrículas. Bill encendió un cigarrillo y le dio una larga calada. Se lo ofreció a Bella, que lo rechazó con un movimiento de cabeza. Había empezado a fumar el primer año en Alaska, no sabía ni cómo, pero llevaba un año sin tocar un cigarrillo y quería seguir así. Si hubiera aceptado el ofrecimiento de Bill, este se habría encargado de recordarle todas las razones por las que decidió dejarlo. En realidad, solo se lo ofrecía para retarla.

—¿Cómo llevas Antropología del Desarrollo? —le preguntó Bill distraídamente, más concentrado en los mensajes que intercambiaba con Emma que en la conversación.

La frente de Bella se arrugó cuando frunció el ceño.

—Regular. La clase es fácil, pero el trabajo me está matando. No sé ni por dónde empezar y la profesora no me responde al correo. Llevo todo el semestre intentando tener una tutoría con ella.

—Es una pena que no nos tocara juntos —dijo, guardando el móvil y sonando sincero. Para sus adentros, Bella suspiró de alivio. Quería muchísimo a ese idiota, pero era el peor compañero de estudio que se podía tener.

Bella sonrió con tristeza fingida, guardándose sus pensamientos para sí y sin comprometerse a dar una respuesta.

—¿Vas esta noche a la fiesta de Harry? —le preguntó Bill un rato después.

Su amigo levantó una ceja y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia tiró de la comisura de sus labios. Parecía muy convencido de saber la respuesta, algo de lo que Bella no podía culparle, por eso su sorpresa fue tremenda cuando la chica le respondió:

—Sí, creo que será divertido.

Fue el turno de Bella para sonreír.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de idea?

—No sé. Últimamente he estado muy agobiada, me apetece despejarme un poco. ¿Te molesta?

—Para nada —respondió, riendo—. Es sólo que no me lo esperaba. Eres un ratón de biblioteca.

—Capullo —Bella le dio un empujón amistoso, también riéndose—. Bueno, me voy, que a este paso voy a llegar tarde. Tú entra ahí y no salgas hasta dentro de dos horas, por lo menos —Bella le amenazó con un dedo y puso su mejor expresión asesina. Si le había llevado hasta la biblioteca era por una buena razón—. Quiero que nos graduemos juntos, Bill. No puedes suspender nada.

Bill elevó las manos en actitud defensiva, pero no se le había borrado la sonrisa de la cara.

—Eres una madre.

—Cállate.

* * *

Bill pasó por su casa puntual, como siempre. Bella le sonrió y le invitó a pasar dentro del estudio mientras terminaba de arreglarse. Se maquilló los ojos ligeramente y se dio un poco de pintalabios rojo, que contrastaba con su piel pálida y su pelo castaño. Hacía mucho tiempo que había asumido que el maquillaje quizás no era algo tan terrible, pero sólo lo usaba para cosas puntuales. Prefería dormir quince minutos más cada mañana antes de ir a la facultad que maquillarse como algunas chicas de su clase.

—¡Estoy lista! —gritó desde el baño al tiempo que recogía su chaqueta del borde del lavamanos.

Bill se unió a ella en la puerta. Seguía pareciéndose muchísimo a Mike Newton, pero sus rasgos se habían definido lo suficiente como no parecer tan niño. Bella sonrió suavemente, pensando en sus amigos de instituto. No había permanecido en contacto con ninguno, ni siquiera con Angela, pero pensando en su actitud en los dos últimos años la verdad es que tampoco era nada de lo que estar sorprendida.

—¿Dónde vive Harry, exactamente? —preguntó Bill un rato después, conduciendo con cuidado por la carretera helada.

El tiempo comenzaba a suavizarse un poco, lo mínimo, pero por las noches la temperatura descendía considerablemente. Bella era muy consciente de que quizás el vestido que llevaba no era lo más indicado para el tiempo que hacía, pero una fiesta es una fiesta. O eso solía decir Emma.

—La primera salida, al final de la calle.

Diez minutos después, Bella y Bill salían tiritando del coche y se dirigían con rapidez dentro de la casa, que prometía calidez y una buena cantidad de alcohol para defenderse del frío de la noche. Algunos ya estaban borrachos, o eso pensó Bella al ver a varios grupos de personas en el jardín delantero, desafiando al viento helado. Algunos le sonaban, pero a la mayoría no los había visto nunca. Entraron en la casa, donde la fiesta se desarrollaba como era de esperar. En la cocina americana habían colocado tres barriles de cerveza que parecían pesados y de los que ya estaban dando buena cuenta varios jóvenes. Bill y Bella se dirigieron hacia allí en primer lugar, después de dejar las chaquetas en el armario de la entrada.

—Cerveza, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Bill, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Bella asintió.

Durante los cuatro años de universidad, Bella había experimentado con varios tipos de licores y alguna que otra cosa un poco menos legal y mucho más fuerte, pero en su primer año había aprendido que lo que mejor toleraba era la cerveza.

—¿Ves a Harry?

Bill negó con la cabeza, tendiéndole uno de los vasos. Se alejaron rápidamente de las inmediaciones de los barriles antes de que alguien los retara a beber, mezclándose con la gente y buscando al resto de sus amigos. Estaban de espaldas a las escaleras que daban al primer piso cuando escucharon una voz conocida detrás de ellos:

—¡Bella Swan!

Bella se giró como un rayo, sonriendo automáticamente. Emma bajaba las escaleras enfundada en unos apretados pantalones de cuero y con un vaso similar al de Bella en la mano. Se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo en cuanto estuvieron a la misma altura. Habían pasado casi dos años desde que Emma se había graduado y casi no se veían desde que había empezado a trabajar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —exclamó Bella mientras su amiga abrazaba a Bill.

—Tengo la noche libre y echaba de menos a mis pringados favoritos.

Bella se rió mientras Bill se limitaba a mirar a Emma como si fuera algún fenómeno maravilloso de la naturaleza, como el amanecer. Resultaba muy divertido ver a Bill, rompecorazones donde los haya, tan embelesado por alguien.

—Bueno, contadme qué tal os va. ¿Estáis preparados para los finales?

Bill puso cara de haber chupado un limón y Bella y Emma rieron.

—Ni de lejos —respondió el chico—, pero por lo menos yo estudio. No como Bella, que se pasa el día con sus historias de vampiros.

Bella le lanzó una mirada de odio concentrado ante la cual Bill pareció hacerse más pequeño, pero no tuvo tiempo de nada más antes de que Emma interviniera:

—¿Sigues perdiendo el tiempo con eso? —Emma puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró—. Me dijiste que te ibas a concentrar más este año. Cuarto no es para tomárselo a broma, Bella.

—Ya lo sé —replicó Bella, hosca—. ¿Por qué os molesta tanto? Sólo es para pasar el rato.

—Voy a rellenar mi vaso —murmuró Bill, consciente de que había metido la pata al sacar el tema. Bella y Emma habían discutido muchas veces sobre lo mismo, y ninguna había dado nunca su brazo a torcer.

Ni Emma ni Bella dieron la más mínima señal de haber notado las palabras del chico o siquiera que se había marchado. Se miraron la una a la otra, desafiantes. Bella había pasado muchas horas en las cuatro estanterías, leyendo, contrastando, investigando. Había llamado a editores y escritores, e incluso se había desplazado alguna vez a otro estado para hablar con supuestos especialistas, brujos e investigadores sobre los vampiros y todo lo que tenía que ver con ellos. Hacía dos años había encontrado una pequeña pista sobre una organización secreta, un grupo que cazaba vampiros. Era una simple leyenda, una historia como tantas otras destinadas a hacer que los humanos se sintieran más seguros. Pero Bella no conseguía quitárselo de la cabeza. A Emma no le había gustado ver que su mejor amiga empezaba a descuidar sus estudios persiguiendo quimeras. Ahí había empezado una discusión que duraba ya mucho tiempo y que de vez en cuando salía a relucir una vez más.

Bella maldijo a Bill para sí.

—Mira —dijo un rato después, viendo a Bill intentando abrirse paso entre la gente—, esta noche no quiero pelearme con nadie, y mucho menos contigo. ¿Podemos olvidarlo por hoy? Mañana te dejaré darme todos los sermones que quieras.

—No son… —Bella le lanzó una mirada seria y Emma apretó los labios, cortando sus palabras. Dejó escapar un suspiro, pero después sonrió—. Esta bien, me rindo. Vamos a beber.

Entrechocaron los vasos de plástico para celebrar la tregua y ambas sonrieron a Bill para que supiera que era seguro acercarse. El chico suspiró y les devolvió la sonrisa.

Los tres estuvieron charlando y bebiendo durante dos horas antes de que Bella decidiera que ya se había metido demasiado tiempo entre esos dos. Se despidió de ellos alegando que quería más cerveza y buscar a un par de chicas de su clase, recibiendo una mirada entre agradecida y asustada por parte de Bill. Bella se rió para sí al ver su expresión, pero no les dio tiempo a decir nada. Se alejó de ellos echando un vistazo atento a su alrededor, buscando alguien con quien pasar el rato. Vio a un par de personas que conocía, pero no le apetecía hablar con ellas así que después de recargar su vaso, salió al porche.

El viento agitaba las hojas y producía un silbido casi constante. Bella se notaba algo lenta, más torpe de lo habitual si es que eso era posible, pero reconocía la sensación así que no se asustó. Estaba dentro de un límite aceptable de borrachera. Se rió de sí misma, pensando en lo que diría su yo de dieciséis años si la viera así. Lo más probable era que le diera un ataque o algo. Estuvo un rato ahí sola hasta que decidió que había soportado suficiente viento frío como para despejarse lo suficiente para buscar a alguien conocido de manera más efectiva. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando Harry, el organizador de la fiesta y uno de sus amigos más reciente, se cruzó con ella en la puerta.

—Oh, hola —murmuró Bella, un poco descolocada. Se dio cuenta de que quizás no se le había bajado tanto la borrachera como pensaba—. ¿Qué tal?

—Muy bien —respondió el chico, esbozando una bonita sonrisa. Bella no pudo evitar corresponderle—. He estado buscándote un rato.

—Estaba con Bill y Emma.

—Te vi, pero no quería interrumpiros. Luego los vi besándose y te he estado buscando desde entonces —Se pasó una mano por el pelo negro y su sonrisa se pasó de ser educada a tímida.

Bella amplió la sonrisa. Se alegraba de que sus amigos por fin hubieran dado el paso, incluso si era con más alcohol de la cuenta, sobre todo porque le daba una excusa para quedarse a solas con Harry. Llevaba un par de meses interesada en él y parecía que esa noche tenía su oportunidad, aunque le hubiera gustado que fuera dentro de la casa y no en el porche donde el viento seguía haciéndola tiritar. El chico pareció notarlo, porque se quitó la chaqueta y se la tendió, sin decir nada. Bella la aceptó profundamente agradecida de que Harry no fuera sólo guapo, sino también amable.

—Hace muchísimo frío —murmuró, sin saber qué decir.

 _No hables del tiempo,_ exclamó una voz en su cabeza, molesta consigo misma. Había adquirido algo de experiencia esos años, pero seguía siendo muy torpe a la hora de tratar con otras personas, especialmente si eran del sexo opuesto. Muy pocos le habían interesado, pero Harry tenía algo que la atraía. Lo conocía desde hacía sólo tres meses, cuando Bill se lo presentó, pero le recordaba profundamente a Jacob, y le resultaba irresistible y doloroso al mismo tiempo. Mientras ampliaba su sonrisa, Bella se preguntó a sí misma si no sería un poco masoquista.

—Sí, y ese vestido no te debe de estar ayudando mucho —respondió sin malicia—. Aunque es muy bonito.

—Gracias.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, en el que ambos parecían incapaces de encontrar algo que decir. A Bella se le habían borrado todas las ideas y Harry tampoco decía nada, sólo se limitaba a mirar a cualquier parte menos a ella. La chica se preguntó si el sonrojo en sus mejillas sería muy evidente.

—¿Te apetece entrar? —le preguntó finalmente cuando notó que estaba a punto de congelarse.

—Claro —respondió él, dándose la vuelta—. ¿Te lo relleno?

Señaló el vaso de Bella con la cabeza, que no se había dado cuenta de que ya no le quedaba nada.

—Vamos juntos —Se sonrieron antes de abrirse paso entre la gente.

No hablaron mucho hasta que su vaso volvió a estar lleno. Bella le contó algunas de sus anécdotas más divertidas, relacionadas siempre con Bill y la cerveza, y él le habló de cómo había descubierto lo poco que toleraba el vodka y de sus amigos. A partir de ahí la charla se volvió fluida hasta el punto de que tuvieron que volver a salir al porche para poder escucharse el uno al otro sin tener que gritar. Sin embargo, Bella no se alejó de él, utilizando el frío como excusa. Le había devuelto su chaqueta, rescatando la propia del armario atestado de abrigos ajenos, pero seguía tiritando ligeramente.

—En serio, ese vestido te queda muy bien, pero mañana vas a estar enferma.

Bella rió, despreocupada, acercándose un poco más. Normalmente no era tan atrevida, pero la cerveza le dio el empujoncito necesario para acercar sus labios a los de Harry en un beso que se parecía más a una caricia. El chico dudó un segundo, pero Bella insistió hasta que le devolvió el beso. Su boca sabía a cerveza, pero no resultaba desagradable. Notó sus manos cálidas y grandes alrededor de su cintura, así que Bella se atrevió a profundizar el beso. Estaba a punto de enredar una de sus manos alrededor de su pelo cuando la alarma de un coche los sobresaltó. Bella dio un bote, apartándose de Harry lo suficiente como para girar la cabeza. No había nadie más que ellos, a parte de algunos borrachos, que permanecían ajenos al ruido del coche, bien porque no se hubieran dado cuenta o bien porque no les importara.

—¿Es tu coche? —le preguntó Harry, intrigado por la intensidad con la que Bella observaba el coche que no dejaba de pitar. Había algo raro, pero no era capaz de identificar el qué.

Un chico la empujó al pasar corriendo a su lado, lo que hizo que cayera más cerca de Harry, dándose cuenta de repente en la situación en la que se encontraba. Se apartó de él, azorada. Estaba a punto de decirle que fueran dentro cuando escuchó un grito de rabia. Volvió a mirar en dirección al coche, que por suerte había dejado de pitar, para ver al chico que la había empujado llevándose las manos a la cabeza, maldiciendo. Bajó las escaleras del porche rápidamente, frunciendo el ceño con curiosidad. Harry la siguió, gritándole algo, pero Bella no le hizo caso.

Cuando llegó junto al chico se dio cuenta de por qué estaba tan enfadado. De alguna manera, el techo del lado más próximo a la puerta del conductor se había doblado sobre sí mismo hasta el punto de abrir un agujero. El marco de la puerta también estaba doblado y la venta había reventado, lanzando trozos de cristal a su alrededor. Bella se acercó lentamente, ignorando las preguntas del dueño del coche y sus maldiciones. Su mano temblaba mientras la acercaba al agujero. Sus dedos entraron con facilidad en el espacio y encajaban casi perfectamente con las extrañas marcas que habían quedado. Alguien con una fuerza sobrehumana había dejado la silueta de su mano marcada en la puerta.

Bella se alejó del coche tambaleándose y vomitó en el jardín de uno de los vecinos de Harry.

* * *

—Harry quiere hablar contigo sobre la otra noche —le informó Bill el lunes por la mañana. Bella gruñó—. Vamos, Bella. Es normal que esté confuso. Primero le besas, luego te pones histérica por un coche que ni siquiera es de alguien que conozcas y ahora no le devuelves las llamadas. Yo también estaría así.

—¿Por qué no entiende que no quiero hablar de ello?

—¿Por qué no quieres hablar de ello? —replicó Bill en respuesta. Bella volvió a gruñir—. Bella, en serio.

Bill la cogió de un brazo, obligándola a detenerse. Bella entendía su actitud. En cuatro años no le había escondido nada a parte del tema de que había salido con un vampiro y que su mejor amigo, que era un hombre lobo, había sido asesinado por una mientras la defendía de un ejército de neófitos. Pero eso Bill no lo sabía, claro, así que para él que Bella le estuviera guardando un secreto era una novedad y un misterio, además de un enorme grano en el culo para ella, que intentaba no pensar bajo ningún concepto en lo que había visto dos días atrás. No había vuelto a ver a Edward ni a ningún otro vampiro desde aquella noche, cuatro años atrás, pero las marcas que habían quedado en el coche de ese chico sólo las podría haber hecho un ser, lo cual la inquietaba al extremo. ¿Se trataba de amigo o de enemigo? ¿Podía considerar a los Cullen como sus amigos? Aún recordaba la expresión de Jasper el día de su cumpleaños. Había protagonizado alguna de sus pesadillas. Odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable.

—¿Bella?

Parpadeó, volviendo al presente bruscamente.

—No. Quiero. Hablar. Del tema —murmuró finalmente, zafándose de su agarre con facilidad.

—¡Bella!

La chica le ignoró y se alejó de él en dirección al edificio de sociales. Evitó saludar a un par de personas, rumiando su enfado.

Se sentó en su sitio habitual y sacó los apuntes después de tomar una respiración profunda para calmarse. Antropología del desarrollo era tan interesante como aburrida, y necesitaba de toda su concentración para enterarse de algo. Había partes en las que las dos horas de clase se pasaban volando y otras en las que los minutos parecían arrastrarse y durar una eternidad. La profesora, Daga Freindenberg, que era tan excéntrica como su propio nombre, había convertido esa asignatura en una especie de montaña rusa que mantenía a sus alumnos en vilo. Era muy difícil de explicar si no lo vivías, como había comprobado Bella al intentar describir lo que sentía en esas clases a Bill, que cada vez que salía el tema terminaba más confuso que antes de preguntar. Bella sólo podía resumirlo en que era una rara sensación que tenía cada vez que esa mujer entraba por la puerta. Era algo casi sobrenatural, pero Bella prefería no pararse a pensar en ello.

Ese día, la clase pasó sin pena ni gloria, pero dos horas después Bella se encontró con otros dos trabajos además del que debía entregar al final del semestre y varias lecturas para el día siguiente. Estaba recogiendo sus cosas pensando en el fin de semana que le esperaba cuando la profesora se acercó a ella, bloqueando la salida. La profesora Freindenberg tenía un aspecto muy joven para la edad que Bella sabía que tenía. Llevaba el pelo cano recogido en una cola de caballo y unas gafas plateadas tras las que se parapetaban unos ojos pequeños pero llenos de perspicacia. A pesar de todo, Bella la respetaba como profesora y tener su atención, después de tres meses intentando que respondiera a uno solo de sus correos, hizo que el corazón se le acelerara.

—¿Ocurre algo, profesora? —preguntó Bella con voz trémula.

—Bella Swan, ¿verdad? —inquirió la mujer, observándola con una intensidad que logró intimidarla.

—Así es, profesora —Bella notó que no la había llamado Isabella, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Una conversación en el instituto de Forks revoloteó en su mente, pero aplastó el recuerdo antes de perder la compostura.

La mujer le echó un vistazo más atento, como si estuviera dudando sobre si debía continuar. Bella enarcó una ceja sin poder evitarlo, pero no apartó la mirada cuando se cruzo con sus ojos infinitamente azules. Resultaban casi hipnotizadores, incluso detrás de las gafas. Se quedaron un segundo de más mirándose a los ojos hasta que la profesora Freindenberg pareció tomar una decisión, ya que asintió para sí misma.

—Me gustaría que me acompañaras, si tienes tiempo.

Bella no podría haber estado más sorprendida.

—Por supuesto, profesora.

—Te advierto, Bella, que voy a sacarte del campus. ¿Te parece bien? —La mujer la miró por encima del borde de las gafas y Bella sospechó que no había cabida para una negativa.

Las dos mujeres salieron del aula en silencio y así continuaron hasta llegar al coche de la profesora. Bella estaba un poco confusa por el repentino acercamiento de la mujer, pero si había algo a lo que no podía resistirse era a un buen misterio. El corazón le latía un poco acelerado mientras se subía en el coche y la curiosidad lazó una chispa de adrenalina en su sangre. Hacía mucho que no se sentía emocionada por algo, o al menos no de esa forma. Notaba un instinto en la base del estómago, una sensación que conseguía erizarle el vello de la nuca. Se parecía mucho a lo que había sentido aquel día. El día en que descubrió que Edward… _No pienses en él._ Un dolor intenso, como el de un pinchazo, le atravesó el corazón. Bella fijó la vista en la carretera con determinación, mortificada. No había dejado de doler a pesar del tiempo, pero de ninguna manera iba a derrumbarse delante de su profesora.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó la profesora Freindenberg lanzándole un rápido vistazo mientras se incorporaba al tráfico.

—Sí, ha sido un mareo.

—¿Has desayunado? ¿Quieres que paremos a comer algo?

De pronto, la misteriosa mujer que la llevaba a un lugar incierto había sido reemplazada por una señora cincuentona que se parecía más a una abuela que a una profesora. Bella logró sonreír, aunque por dentro estaba horrorizada ante la idea de tener que pasar más tiempo del necesario con esa señora en un incómodo silencio.

—No, por favor. Estoy bien. Me habré movido muy rápido —Bella notaba su tono suplicante, pero esperaba no estar sonando como una niña. Decidió que lo mejor era cambiar de tema—. ¿A dónde me lleva?

La mujer le echó un último vistazo preocupado mientras Bella vigilaba la carretera, un poco asustada por la imprudencia de su profesora, que llevaba un rato sin mirar al frente. Lo que fuera que estaba buscando en su cara, no debió de encontrarlo porque desvió la mirada y suspiró.

—A mi despacho —contestó llanamente unos segundos después.

—Creía que todos los profesores tienen un despacho en el campus.

—Cierto. Pues a mi otro despacho —La mujer se rió, como si disfrutara de un chiste privado.

Bella enarcó una ceja una vez más, pero no comentó nada. La curiosidad picaba bajo su piel, aunque también cierta aprensión. Esa mujer podría ser una psicópata o algo así y estar llevándola a donde hacía rituales con jóvenes vírgenes. A saber. Bella se consoló con la idea de que una clase entera la había visto hablando con ella. Al menos había testigos. Unos años antes, Bella se habría reído de sí misma, pensando en lo dramática que estaba siendo, pero después de los acontecimientos de su primer año en Forks en adelante, ya nada podía sorprenderla.

La mujer las condujo fuera de la ciudad, hasta que Fairbanks se convirtió en una línea de luces contra el cielo. Bella estaba cada vez más nerviosa, pensando en lo estúpida que podía llegar a ser y en qué clase de tortura le tendría preparada esa loca, mientras el coche se internaba en un camino rodeado de altos árboles de hoja perenne. Su cuerpo se tensó casi sin que se diera cuenta cuando su profesora aparcó en la entrada de un enorme edificio de dos plantas, de color gris y blanco con grandes ventanas rectangulares. La noche había caído hacía media hora, pero alrededor del edificio unos potentes focos de luz iluminaban los árboles y el camino de entrada. Parecían unas oficinas, aunque Bella se preguntó qué clase de empresa tendría sus oficinas en mitad del bosque. Estaba preparada para defenderse de lo que fuera cuando su acompañante murmuró:

—Ya hemos llegado.

La observó salir del coche, alerta. La mujer cruzó los brazos, intentando mantener el calor mientras la observaba desde fuera. Por alguna razón, a Bella le pareció un gesto forzado, pero no habría sido capaz de decir por qué. Obligó a sus músculos a moverse, espoleada por la curiosidad. No se quitaba de la cabeza que probablemente fuera una mala idea, pero tampoco era capaz de evitar las ganas de saber qué era lo que pretendía esa mujer. La profesora Freindenberg le sonrió antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar a paso rápido en dirección a la entrada del edificio. Una vez dentro, Bella pudo comprobar que no se había equivocado al pensar que era un edificio de oficinas. Había un gran mostrador en la entrada, aunque no había nadie esperando para darles la bienvenida. Siguió a su profesora por un pasillo y casi no dudó en subirse a un ascensor con ella. En lugar de ir hacia arriba, como Bella había esperado, fueron hacia abajo, internándose en la tierra. Hacía calor en el ascensor, pero no era desagradable después del frío de fuera. Bella se deshizo de la bufanda y el abrigo, observando a la otra mujer desde detrás, apoyada en la pared del fondo. Por ahora, no le había dirigido la palabra.

El ascensor emitió un pitido agudo cuando llegaron a la última planta. El pasillo era similar al que habían tomado para coger el ascensor, pero sin las enormes ventanas de la entrada le produjeron una fuerte sensación de claustrofobia. Normalmente no era tan aprensiva, pero no estar segura de a qué se estaba enfrentando la ponía un poco nerviosa. Avanzó detrás de la profesora Freindenberg preguntándose cómo conseguía meterse siempre en tantos problemas.

—Este es mi despacho —anunció la mujer un rato después, señalando una puerta de doble hoja con una placa delgada de color dorado en donde se podía leer su nombre completo.

Su profesora abrió la puerta con una llave que llevaba colgada al cuello, escondida bajo la ropa, y la dejó pasar primero. El sonido de la puerta a sus espaldas no resultó tranquilizador. Se sentó en una de las sillas que la mujer le señaló, notando el corazón acelerado.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? —preguntó Bella a bocajarro, nerviosa.

La profesora Freindenberg sonrió.

—Estás aquí porque sabes más cosas de las que me hubiera gustado y porque eres muy insistente.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir?

Bella pensó inevitablemente en su investigación de cuatro años, en los viajes, los escritores y las marcas de dedos en el coche de aquel chico.

—Creo que ya lo sabes —La sonrisa de la mujer se amplió, y a Bella le tranquilizó notar que su expresión no resultaba hostil, sino divertida—. Te he observado durante mucho tiempo, Bella. Desde tu primer año, para ser exactos.

Bella tragó saliva.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sabes más cosas que la mayoría y sin embargo no se lo has contado a nadie. Cosas que a muchas personas habrían horrorizado, pero que a ti parecen fascinarte.

—Yo no lo llamaría fascinación —replicó, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Y como lo llamarías? —preguntó su profesora, echándose hacia atrás en la silla.

—Estupidez.

La risa de la profesora Freindenberg resonó contra las paredes. Era franca y estridente. No le pegaba para nada.

—Muy buena respuesta. Supongo que es un poco de todo —Bella no dijo nada—. Seré más clara: estás aquí porque sabes que existen los vampiros y porque _crees_ saber algo sobre cierta organización que los caza.

Bella se inclinó hacia delante, hipnotizada bajo la mirada azul de su profesora, con el corazón latiéndole dolorosamente contra las costillas.

—¿Sabe algo sobre el Círculo de Jera?

La sonrisa de la mujer se amplió.

—Lo sé absolutamente todo.

* * *

Chan chan chan... Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Espero que os haya gustado.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a **marina, aliceforever85, Franco E.C.G y andreasotoseneca**. Sois geniales y siento mucho no contestar a vuestros comentarios, no tengo nada de tiempo en esta vida :(

¡Nos vemos pronto!


	7. Sangre en la hierba

**Dislcaimer:** nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Escribo fics sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

¡Hola! Un nuevo capítulo. Volvemos con los Cullen, que creo que teníais ganitas ;) Es algo más corto que los anteriores, pero muy intenso así que espero que no os importe.

¡A leer!

* * *

 **6**

 **Sangre en la hierba**

 _Presente_

Bella se puso en tensión menos de un segundo después de que los tres escucharan el sonido de una rama al partirse. Edward y Emmet detuvieron sus bromas al instante y el silencio cayó pesado sobre los tres. Había dejado de llover, pero el olor a tierra mojada camuflaba cualquier otro aroma. No había viento y el ambiente había sido poseído por una quietud perturbadora. Era como si ese sencillo chasquido hubiera congelado el tiempo. Bella se sentía como si de verdad la hubieran paralizado. No respiraba mientras sus ojos escudriñaban entre los árboles, atentos ante cualquier movimiento fuera de lugar. Sus sentidos habían multiplicado sus capacidades y todo llegaba hasta ella tan intensificado que se habría sentido abrumada si no fuera por su amplia experiencia. Podía escuchar a cientos de pequeños insectos moverse bajo sus pies, entre la hierba verde y húmeda; veía perfectamente cada pliegue en la corteza arrugada de los árboles; podía _sentir_ el espacio que ocupaban los vampiros, como una suave ondulación en un mar en calma; podía escuchar el imperceptible ruido que hacían las manos de los vampiros al romper el aire tras flexionar los dedos y convertirlas en garras; también olía la lluvia, el aroma de la tierra y del pasto, el efluvio inconfundible de los vampiros, tan dulce que casi resultaba empalagoso. Todo llegaba hasta ella con claridad, pero no era capaz de captar nada que estuviera más allá de los árboles.

Era plenamente consciente de la situación en la que se encontraban. Tres blancos perfectos en mitad de un claro donde no había dónde esconderse y a los que sería fácil rodear. No podía estar segura de cuántas personas eran. ¿Estaría a punto de conocer a aquellos que habían estado secuestrando y matando vampiros y cazadoras por igual? En su fuero interno Bella solía referirse a esas personas como "ellos" aunque no podía estar segura de qué eran. ¿Vampiros? ¿Hombres lobo? … ¿Cazadoras? Prefería no pararse a pensarlo. Esperaron durante unos segundos eternos, pero no hubo más ruidos ni movimientos. Nadie les atacó. Nadie hizo acto de presencia. Bella se negaba a relajarse, pero podía notar que Edward y Emmet abandonaban sus posiciones de defensa, aunque no les estaba mirando. Siguió mirando hacia el bosque, pero no vio nada, y tuvo que admitir que lo que fuera que había estado observándoles ya se había marchado.

—Habrá sido un animal —comentó Emmet, volviendo a esbozar una sonrisa radiante y pícara—. Todo esto nos tiene demasiado nerviosos.

Bella sonrió en respuesta y asintió, pero sabía perfectamente que de haber sido un animal ella lo habría sabido. De hecho, los tres habrían sido capaces de escuchar el latido del corazón de un ratón a tres kilómetros si se lo hubieran propuesto. No, nada _normal_ los había estado vigilando. Un vampiro no habría cometido el error de dejarse oír. Tendría que haber pretendido hacerse notar. Mientras, una cazadora tampoco cometería ese error, o al menos eso pensaba Bella. Sin embargo, no podía estar segura. Ellas sí eran humanas. O algo así. Una sensación incómoda comenzaba a alojarse en la base de su estómago y parecía tener toda la intención de haber llegado para quedarse. Bella odiaba sentirse así de insegura. Su vida se había reducido a un mecanismo muy sencillo en los últimos años, una máquina que ni siquiera necesitaba ser engrasada, sino que funcionaba por simple voluntad. No tenía que pararse a pensar antes de actuar. No había preguntas sin respuestas. Vampiros asesinos que merecían morir. Eso era todo. Sin embargo, ahora todo se había complicado y no sentía que estuviera más cerca de la respuesta a su problema que hacía cinco años, cuando habían comenzado las desapariciones.

Un viento frío con olor a tormenta agitó la copa de los árboles. El silencio dejó de ser pesado de repente y una intuición, salida de lo más primitivo de su cuerpo, hizo que Bella se relajara un poco. Tenía la sensación de que ya no había nada amenazador en el bosque, como una sombra espantada ante la potente luz del sol matutino. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que estaba llena de barro y polvo, se había calado hasta los huesos y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Era hora de volver.

—Volvamos a la casa. Estoy cansada.

Emmet sonrió.

—Humanos.

Bella controló el impulso de sacarle la lengua a pesar de que sentía cierta gratificación al escuchar la palabra. Humanos, sí. Eso era lo que les pasaba a los humanos cuando se dedicaban a pelearse bajo la lluvia. El frío, el hambre y el dolor que sentía en ese momento eran manifestaciones de que su cuerpo aún funcionaba como debía, al menos a ciertos niveles. Vio a Edward sonreír por el rabillo del ojo, pero hizo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta, fingiendo estar muy concentrada en desarmar el muñeco de paja que se había visto reducido a unos trozos de tela chamuscados. La pistola se apretaba tranquilizadoramente contra la parte baja de su espalda, asegurada en la cinturilla de los vaqueros. _Un día conseguirás volarte el culo_. La voz de su mejor amiga de la academia revoloteó en su mente con suavidad, como una caricia, y Bella no se detuvo a sí misma a la hora de sonreír. Había vivido momentos buenos a pesar del duro entrenamiento. Quizá debería llamarla algún día, contarle…

—Bella —La mano de Edward sobre su hombro, insegura, casi inexistente, detuvo sus divagaciones en seco. Se obligó a no apartarse de él porque _definitivamente_ Edward ya no podía afectarla—, ¿volvemos corriendo? Me gustaría ver lo rápida que eres.

De todas las cosas que Edward podría haber dicho, por alguna razón esa fue la que más la afectó. Probablemente porque nunca había contemplado la posibilidad de dejarse llevar de esa forma. En su interior había una voz que la advertía de lo peligroso que era mostrarles sus capacidades plenamente, que lo mejor era volver a pie para que no terminaran de abandonar la idea de la Bella humana, torpe y desvalida que había sido. Ya habían visto algunas cosas, eso era inevitable, pero no tenían por qué verlo _todo._

—Por supuesto —contestó sin una orden consciente de su cerebro a su boca—. Nunca rechazaría una oportunidad para patear el culo a un par de vampiros.

—Cuidado, hermano —intervino Emmet, riendo—, es más rápida de lo que parece.

—Me he fijado —respondió él, pasándose una mano por el pelo, que ya estaba desordenado de por sí, al tiempo que esbozaba una de sus sonrisas torcidas.

Bella se quedó muda por un segundo. Ahí estaba el Edward que ella recordaba. Sonriente, seguro de sí mismo, travieso. Había habido momentos tensos en su relación, difíciles, y Bella sabía lo mucho que Edward se condenaba a sí mismo, pero había otras veces, momentos como aquel, en los que casi parecía un chico como cualquier otro: despreocupado y pícaro. Pero devastadoramente hermoso. Su corazón dio un vergonzoso tartamudeo antes de empezar a latir enloquecido. _¿Qué cojones…? ¡Basta!_ Bella parpadeó ante su propio grito interno y estabilizó su corazón, pero ambos vampiros habían notado ese momento de debilidad, por supuesto. Emmet sonreía maliciosamente, mientras que Edward sonreía satisfecho. Bella deseó sacar su pistola y borrarles la sonrisa de la cara a ambos.

—Vais a desear ser capaces de llorar cuando acabe con vosotros —escupió Bella entre dientes, colocándose entre los vampiros—. A mi señal.

Edward y Emmet compartieron una mirada y una sonrisa antes de colocarse también en posición. Bella dejó de respirar por un segundo, concentrándose en acallar sus emociones contradictorias, así como el conflicto interno que la asediaba. Olvidó quiénes estaban a su lado o por qué era importante ganar la carrera, si es que tenía importancia en absoluto. Se concentró en la ruta de vuelta a la casa, en los árboles, raíces, matorrales y dobleces del camino. Entrecerró los ojos hasta que fue capaz de ver su objetivo como un punto de luz al final de un largo túnel, oscuro y frondoso. El aire silbó entre sus labios cuando tomó una bocanada de oxígeno.

—Uno… Dos… ¡YA!

Echó a correr como si la vida le fuera en ello, olvidándose completamente de sus contrincantes. No había nada más a su alrededor que bosque, luz y sus piernas moviéndose tan rápido que se desdibujaban. Antes, Bella se había imaginado ese momento como un montón de colores, mezclándose sin sentido por la velocidad. Le había dado miedo correr por el bosque tras esa mutación, convencida de que no sería capaz de distinguir nada en la nebulosa de la velocidad y se estamparía contra un árbol, convirtiéndose en papilla. Había estado totalmente equivocada. Sus pies parecían no tocar el suelo mientras atravesaba el bosque, pero los árboles no se habían convertido en manchas de color verde y marrón, sino que todo a su alrededor se movía a cámara lenta y Bella era capaz de notar cada detalle. A la vez, todo iba muy rápido. Notaba el aire agitando su pelo, el sonido de las hojas rompiendo el silencio cuando ella pasaba, quedándose quietas cuando ya estaba muy lejos. Un segundo, y estaba llegando a la linde del bosque. Otro segundo, y había avanzado hasta que todo era verde, marrón y dorado. Otro más, y ya podía ver la casa de los Cullen con claridad, haciéndose cada vez más grande. Si se hubiera tomado un segundo para concentrarse en los sonidos detrás de ella, habría notado que Emmet era el más rezagado de los tres y que de ninguna manera iba a alcanzarla ya, a pesar de la fuerza con la que imbuía cada zancada; no como Edward, que le pisaba los talones y que sólo necesitaba un poco más de voluntad, un ligero empujón, que se estaba guardando para la recta final.

Edward la adelantó por la izquierda cuando casi había llegado al jardín de los Cullen. Le escuchó reír triunfante y Bella no pudo contener un gruñido. Había empezado a acelerar, aunque estaba al límite de sus fuerzas, cuando escuchó el primer disparo. Sintió un dolor ardiente en el hombro y su grito rompió el aire. Cayó al suelo y se ocultó detrás de un árbol presionando la herida. La sangre caliente y espesa se pegaba a sus dedos y chorreaba por su camiseta. La bala había salido limpiamente y nada podía hacer por detener la hemorragia por el lado de su espalda. El corazón le latía acelerado al tiempo que notaba cada uno de sus nervios encrespados. ¿Desde dónde la habían disparado? Miró a su alrededor con el pánico mordiéndole los huesos. ¿Dónde estaban Edward y Emmet?

—¡Bella!

Emmet llegó a su lado con el horror reflejado en su expresión. Bella le obligó a tirarse al suelo, asustada ante la posibilidad de que consiguieran darle. No notaba ardor en la herida, pero probablemente porque la bala no había conseguido alojarse en su hombro. Al fin y al cabo, su piel era mucho más frágil que la de un vampiro. Si se trataba de cazadoras, tal y como Bella sospechaba, para los Cullen un disparo significaría su funeral. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Bella estaba encontrando problemas para respirar.

 _¡Contrólate!_

—¿Dónde está Edward? —Emmet no le respondió, sólo miraba fijamente a algo unos centímetros por debajo de su cara—. ¡Emmet!

El vampiro parpadeó y sus miradas se cruzaron. A Bella no le gustó lo que vio en sus ojos.

—Bella —murmuró Emmet, pasándose la lengua por los labios—, estás sangrando.

Su cuerpo se tensó todavía más cuando se dio cuenta de la lucha interna por la que estaba pasando Emmet. Se levantó poco a poco, apoyando la espalda contra la corteza del árbol que tenía detrás. Se apretó más la herida, como si eso fuera a hacer algo para detener la hemorragia y borrar la necesidad de la expresión de Emmet. Separó los pies, preparada para luchar una vez más, pero notaba la mente nublada debido a la pérdida de sangre. Iba a ser muy difícil vencerle en esas condiciones, incluso si no era el vampiro más experimentado contra el que se había enfrentado.

—Emmet, mírame —Una vez más, Emmet hizo el esfuerzo de concentrarse en su cara en lugar de en la herida, pero parecía estar costándole todo su autocontrol—. Emmet, tienes que controlarlo. No puedes dejarte llevar ahora. Nuestra familia esta en peligro, ¿lo entiendes?

—Rosalie…

—Eso es —respondió Bella, alentada por esa muestra de humanidad—. Emmet, nos están atacando. No podemos prescindir de nadie, ¿verdad que no? Podrían hacer daño a Rosalie, y a Alice, Jasper y los demás. _Tienes_ que controlarte, por favor.

El nombre de Rosalie pareció surtir el efecto que Bella estaba esperando y Emmet pareció recuperar su expresión de siempre. Pasó de ser un vampiro a una persona. Bella se permitió suspirar con cierto alivio y le dio un voto de confianza al girarse para mirar por el borde del árbol. Edward no estaba a la vista y el jardín de los Cullen los separaba de la casa. Si cruzaban por ahí serían un blanco fácil, pero no tenían tiempo de rodear el bosque. Por lo que Bella sabía, los Cullen podrían haber sido masacrados mientras ellos hacían el tonto a menos de cinco kilómetros.

El silencio le ponía los pelos de punta. Agudizó el oído, dejando que los sonidos de la casa llegaran hasta donde estaba. Podía escuchar pasos dentro, pero ninguna conversación. La televisión estaba puesta, pero nadie la estaba viendo, o al menos Bella no era capaz de notar ninguna alteración en el aire alrededor de ella. Carlisle era el que caminaba por su despacho y Esme estaba en el sótano, pintando. Con un poco de suerte, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper no habrían vuelto todavía de cazar, pero ¿dónde estaba Edward? Entonces, ambos escucharon movimiento a su derecha. Bella abrió los ojos y miró en la dirección del sonido. Casi se echa a llorar de alivio al ver a Edward corriendo hacia ellos.

—¡Edward! —Bella había susurrado, pero había tanta fuerza impresa en cada sílaba que parecía estar gritando—. Agáchate.

—Estás herida.

—No es nada —respondió, aunque el dolor seguía siendo intenso. Vio las aletas de la nariz de Edward contrayéndose, pero no hubo ninguna otra señal de que estuviera notando el olor de la sangre. En realidad, parecía estar más preocupado que anhelante—. ¿Te han dado?

Edward negó con la cabeza y a pesar de todo Bella podría haberse echado a reír de la felicidad.

—Tenemos que llegar a la casa —intervino Emmet, obviamente preocupado. Ahora que la necesidad de sangre había pasado, o al menos en parte, parecía ansioso por llegar cuanto antes—. Podrían atacarles en cualquier momento. Están tan distraídos con sus cosas que ni siquiera nos oyen.

—Si avanzamos entre los árboles podemos entrar por la puerta principal y estaremos más cubiertos.

—¡Chicos, basta! —exclamó Bella, casi histérica. Todo el alivio había pasado y necesitaba un momento para pensar en lo que debían hacer a continuación —. Lo primero de todo, silencio. Pueden estar escuchándonos.

Bella parpadeó con fuerza. No podía pensar bien. ¿Cuánta sangre había perdido? _¡Deja de preocuparte por estupideces! ¡Piensa!_ Edward tenía razón, ir por el bosque parecía lo más seguro, pero si las cazadoras estaban en los árboles, que era lo que ella haría, en realidad no tendrían más cobertura que la que había en mitad del jardín. Lo más probable era que los masacraran ahí y después esperaran tranquilamente a que Alice, Jasper y Rosalie volvieran, si es que no los habían matado ya, para atacar la casa. Debían alertar a Carlisle y a Esme cuanto antes. Tendrían que ir por el camino difícil, pero por lo menos tenían alguna posibilidad, dependiendo de la puntería de quien los estuviera disparando. Sin embargo, había algo que todavía le chirriaba en todo ese asunto, pero no les quedaba tiempo para dudar.

Emmet y Edward la miraban ansiosamente, esperando su decisión. La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de cuándo se había vuelto un referente para ellos, pero por lo menos eso significaba que el hecho de que la habían entrenado para eso les había calado. O quizás las balas de fuego, no podía estar segura. Sea como fuere, confiaban en ella y Bella casi se echó atrás. Si los mataban ahí fuera, sería culpa suya. Haciendo de tripas corazón, les hizo una seña hacia la infinita extensión del jardín, que parecía extenderse todavía más ante sus ojos. Se puso en pie una vez más, atenta a cualquier sonido. El camino hasta la linde del bosque se le hizo eterno. Una vez allí, volvió a pensar en las posibilidades, pero llegó a la misma conclusión. Era lo más seguro.

—A mi señal —murmuró lo más bajo que fue capaz—. Corred en zigzag —Tomó una respiración profunda y dejó de presionar la herida de su hombro. Era el momento—. ¡Ahora!

Echó a correr sin pensar en nada. Si se detenía a intentar situar a Edward o a Emmet, se distraería demasiado y no lo conseguiría. Notaba la cabeza como si la tuviera llena de algodones, pero escuchó claramente los disparos. No había dado cuatro pasos dentro del jardín cuando la primera bala le rozó la mejilla. Por la cadencia de los disparos, debían ser al menos tres personas. ¿Por qué tantas si no era para dividirse? Bella no era capaz de entender la estrategia que estaban llevando a cabo. ¿Por qué Carlisle y Esme seguían vivos si habían tenido tiempo de sobra de matarlos? Edward pasó por su lado a gran velocidad, pero Bella sabía que no estaba corriendo tan rápido como podría. Los estaba esperando.

 _Gilipollas. Corre, joder._

Edward llegó a la casa el primero y abrió la puerta del salón. Carlisle y Esme también estaban ahí, mirándolos con ojos como platos. Al mismo tiempo, Alice, Jasper y Rosalie salieron del bosque por la izquierda de Bella. Maldiciendo su suerte y a la vez aliviada de verlos vivos, Bella se detuvo pensando en lo estúpida que era y el plan de mierda que tenía en mente. Sin embargo, no había dejado de notar que sólo la estaban disparando a ella.

—¡CORRED!

Bella corrió en dirección contraria sin hacer caso de los gritos que escuchó detrás de ella. El hombro le ardía y casi no era capaz de llevar aire a sus pulmones cuando volvió a entrar en el bosque. Se giró lo suficiente para ver la puerta de cristal cerrarse con un ligero sonio de succión. Podía escuchar a los vampiros discutiendo dentro de la casa. Edward quería salir a buscarla. Bella rezó porque no le dejaran. No necesitaba más distracciones que la que ya tenía con la herida de su hombro. Escupió en el suelo y sacó la pistola de su cinturón. Era el momento de saldar cuentas. Nada la enfadaba tanto como verse tan indefensa. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? Los malditos Cullen habían conseguido distraerla hasta que casi se sintió como si estuviera de vuelta en el instituto. Como si tuviera diecisiete años otra vez.

El bosque estaba en completo silencio. Bella caminó con cuidado entre los árboles, esquivando matorrales, ramas y ondulaciones del camino. Redujo su respiración hasta convertirla en un soplido de aire que podría haber sido confundido con la brisa entre las hojas. Su corazón dejó de latir, lo cual ayudó con la herida del hombro. No se distrajo con la idea de que podría haber hecho eso antes, pero más tarde tendría que analizarlo. Había hecho demasiadas cosas mal, cosas que no eran propias de ella. Llegó hasta el punto en el que la habían disparado la primera vez. Volvió a guardar su arma y reunió gran parte de su fuerza para dar un salto que la elevó hasta una de las ramas más bajas de uno de los árboles. Escaló poco a poco, sin hacer ruido y a la vez atenta ante cualquier movimiento. Estaba casi en la copa cuando se detuvo para observar a su alrededor. Todo seguía tan tranquilo como hacía unos momentos y, de no haber sido por el movimiento oscilante de la correa de un rifle, Bella no las habría visto. Efectivamente, eran tres, y seguían vigilando la casa, quizá esperando verla aparecer. Una sonrisa macabra le adornó los labios.

Sus dedos juguetearon con el cierre que mantenía la daga que siempre llevaba en la bota. Se escuchó un ligero clic cuando lo desabrochó y tres cabezas se giraron en su dirección. Bella sacó la daga rápidamente y de un salto desapareció en el follaje. Los árboles, frondosos y saludables, eran la cobertura perfecta. Dejó que todo pensamiento consciente se esfumara de su mente, y se dejó llevar por sus sentidos. Era una profesional en ese escenario. Estaba en su elemento. Se deslizó de una rama a otra sin que las tres cazadoras se dieran cuenta. Vigilaban ansiosas en su dirección, pero eran incapaces de verla. La daga se deslizó suavemente sobre la piel de la garganta de una de ellas ahogando un grito. La sangre brotó de la herida y le manchó las manos. El cuerpo sin vida cayó sobre la hierba mientras Bella dejaba escapar una risa fantasmal. Se volvió a esconder mientras las dos cazadoras seguían paralizadas.

La segunda cazadora tampoco tuvo tiempo de hacer nada antes de que la daga le atravesara el pecho. Una vez desinhibida, resultaba muy fácil matarlas. Si no hubiera estado preocupada por los Cullen podría haber terminado con ellas mucho antes y con menos peligro. La sangre le salpicó la cara al sacar la daga de su pecho al tiempo que se giraba para encarar a la otra cazadora. Su rostro se había mantenido imperturbable, pero Bella podía ver la angustia en sus ojos. No la conocía, pero no podía ser muy mayor. Alrededor de los veinte, supuso, aunque en el caso de las cazadoras el aspecto no significaba gran cosa. Había dejado caer el rifle, pero tenía una pistola similar a la suya entre las manos. El cañón apuntaba hacia su pecho. Solo había conseguido rozar el gatillo cuando Bella le rebanó las manos. Hubo un segundo de silencio antes de que la chica gritara. Los árboles estaban devolviendo el eco de su grito cuando Bella clavó la daga entre sus costillas. Sus rostros quedaron a la misma altura y sus miradas se encontraron. Una lágrima solitaria cayó por la mejilla de la otra cazadora, pero Bella no se inmutó. Sacó la daga un segundo después y pateó a la chica en el estómago para hacerla caer. El cuerpo hizo un ruido sordo al encontrarse con el suelo.

Bella bajó de un salto y observó a las tres mujeres. La adrenalina empezó a diluirse en su sangre y poco a poco iba desapareciendo. El corazón volvió a latirle con normalidad y la sangre volvió a derramarse por su hombro. Su respiración se volvió un jadeo. La vuelta a la consciencia resultó más dolorosa de lo normal. Matarlas no era lo mismo que matar a unos vampiros. Ni de lejos. Un dolor punzante le cruzó el pecho al observar los tres cadáveres. Todas eran muy jóvenes, parecían recién salidas de la academia. Había matado a unas compañeras por proteger a unos vampiros. Iba a tener que dar muchas explicaciones, incluso si habían sido ellas quienes habían atacado primero.

Se había dado la vuelta para volver a la casa cuando la muchacha que creía haber matado en segundo lugar encontró fuerzas para levantar la pistola de su compañera y dispararla. La bala le atravesó el estómago y la sangre salpicó la hierba. Bella cayó de rodillas y se tocó la herida, incrédula. Tosió y la sangre subió a borbotones por su garganta y se derramó por sus labios, congelados en una mueca de sorpresa. Cayó pesadamente sobre la hierba y todo a su alrededor se desdibujó antes de internarse en la oscuridad.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. ¿Qué os ha parecido esta Bella tan sanguinaria? Da un poco de miedo, ¿verdad? El capítulo está sin revisar, lo confieso, pero voy contrarreloj. Cualquier error, me lo comentáis e intentaré arreglarlo cuanto antes.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a **aliceforever85** , especialmente por ser tan comprensiva, espero que esta buena dosis de Cullen te haya gustado; y a **andreasotoseneca** , me alegro de que Bill te guste, a mí también me encanta 3

¡Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo! ¡Nos leemos pronto!


	8. Lágrimas

**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Escribo fics sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

¡Hola! Lo sé, ha pasado muchísimo tiempo. ¡6 meses! Es una locura. Pero os prometo que ha sido imposible para mí traeros este capítulo antes. La universidad me consume cerca de 12 horas al día de lunes a viernes, sin exagerar, los findes los uso para hacer prácticas, estudiar, trabajos y, de vez en cuando, acordarme de que tengo una vida social. En mi vida de los últimos meses, y por mucho que me pesara, fanfiction no ha tenido un sitio.

Pero mi vida no le interesa a nadie así que avancemos, _majus._

El capítulo es corto, lo admito, pero viene intensito, al igual que el anterior, aunque la mayor novedad es que se narra desde el punto de vista de Edward. Espero que os guste y compense un poquito la larga espera

* * *

 **7**

 **Lágrimas**

 _Presente_

Dentro de la relativa seguridad de la casa, los Cullen fueron perfectamente capaces de escuchar la carne siendo perforada, las respiraciones que repentinamente se convertían en borboteos de sangre y el ruido sordo de tres cadáveres al caer al suelo desde una altura considerable. También escucharon el disparo y otro cuerpo más cayendo al suelo. Después, se hizo el silencio. El pecho de Edward subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración. En realidad no se estaba ahogando, eso por supuesto, pero notaba el pánico reptando por su pecho haciéndole difícil conectar un pensamiento coherente con otro. Bella no salía del bosque y ese último disparo podía significar lo peor. Ella les había dicho que se quedaran dentro, pero Edward no se sentía capaz de esperar ni un segundo más. Necesitaba verla.

Durante tres días completos había intentado no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Tres días en los que mantuvo sus instintos bajo control, en los que había conseguido no lanzarse sobre ella y abrazarla hasta fundirse en uno solo. En su momento, le prometió que iba a ser una ruptura limpia y no había cumplido su promesa. Era plenamente consciente de que ella le había visto varias veces en su paso por la universidad, Edward no estaba seguro de hasta qué punto se había dejado ver intencionadamente. Y después murió. Cómo se había mantenido cuerdo era todo un misterio, pero lo había hecho y ella había vuelto. Diferente, distante, fría. Pero viva. Ese primer día se había conformado con un suave beso en su frente, sellando la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo de no volver a hacerle tanto daño, de no volver a enredarla en un mundo que no era el suyo. O al menos eso creía él.

Pero sus reticencias, sus promesas de puertas para adentro y todos sus reparos desaparecieron en menos de un segundo, en el mismo momento en el que el último disparo cortó el silencio.

Necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

Se dejó guiar más por su instinto que por cualquiera de sus otros sentidos, pero no tuvo que alejarse demasiado de la casa antes de oler la sangre y el humo. Había varias fragancias entremezcladas, pero una de ellas la habría reconocido en cualquier parte. Casi pudo sentir su corazón apretándose mientras se acercaba a la linde del bosque, donde el olor se hacía mucho más potente. Empezó a salivar al tiempo que sus pupilas se dilataban por la cercanía de la sangre, pero apartó el anhelo con ira, centrándose inmediatamente en encontrar a Bella. Tenía que estar bien. Ya no era la misma chica que él había conocido, era una cazadora. Más fuerte, más rápida, más resistente.

Cuando finalmente la encontró se dio cuenta de que no había estado preparado para algo así. Tres mujeres que no conocía, casi niñas, estaban tiradas en la hierba, desmadejadas como muñecas rotas. A una de ellas le faltaban las manos mientras que otra tenía una horrible boca sangrienta en lo que una vez fue su cuello. Un árbol ardía inexplicablemente a pocos metros de ellas. Sin embargo, nada de eso le horrorizó tanto como el cuerpo de Bella. _Su cuerpo._ No. No, no, no, no.

─Bella ─susurró, desesperado─. Bella, Bella…

No escuchaba el latido de su corazón, pero sí una respiración tremendamente débil. Edward no se paró a pensar en el poco sentido que tenía eso, desesperado ante la idea de perderla una vez más. Una angustia demoledora casi lo paraliza, pero esa ligera muestra de vida, ese suspiro débil que silbaba e insuflaba vida a Bella consiguieron mantenerlo cuerdo.

Se arrodilló a su lado y le apartó el pelo de la cara. Su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca de dolor y angustia, pero por lo menos no estaba totalmente inexpresivo. Edward dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, implorando a Dios que no se la llevara todavía. Si quedaba algo de misericordia para alguien como él esperaba que le hiciera ese favor. Le dio la vuelta con mucho cuidado y la sostuvo contra su pecho, buscando la herida. No tardó más de un segundo en encontrar la fuente de tantísima sangre. La bala había salido limpiamente a través de su estómago. Edward recordó uno de esos muñecos que Bella les había enseñado y una vez más tuvo que agradecer que fuera el árbol que estaba a unos metros de ellos el que se estuviera consumiendo lentamente al calor de las llamas y no el cuerpo de Bella.

─Edward, tenemos que llevarla dentro. Aquí todos corremos peligro.

Edward no se había dado cuenta de en qué momento Emmet había llegado a su lado, pero un vistazo rápido a su rostro le dejó claro que no sólo su integridad física estaba en peligro. Su hermano parecía a punto de descontrolarse al verse rodeado por tanta sangre. Edward se dio cuenta de que por primera vez en su existencia como vampiro el anhelo acuciante que había sentido por la sangre, y que le acompañaba día y noche, prácticamente había desaparecido. Pero habría preferido mil veces el ardor en su garganta y la sed de sangre al frío inmisericorde que se le clavaba en el estómago. No podía volver a perderla. No podía.

─Edward, vamos ─le apremió Emmet, mirando a cualquier parte menos a los cadáveres.

El cuerpo de Bella parecía haberse reducido al de una niña cuando la tomó en brazos. Pálida, ojerosa y con el rostro contraído de dolor, no parecía diferente a la adolescente que había rescatado de James hacía once años. Un segundo después estaba cruzando el bosque con Emmet pisándole los talones. Edward sintió que el corto tramo que les separaba de la seguridad de la casa no terminaba nunca. El tiempo parecía estirarse inmisericorde mientras la sangre de Bella le empapaba como mudo recordatorio de que su vida se le estaba escapando a cada segundo que pasaba. Por fin cruzaron la puerta de cristal, que se cerró tras ellos con un suave sonido agudo.

Carlisle ya había preparado una cama con sábanas blancas y limpias, que desprendían un ligero olor a lavanda. Edward la dejó ahí con delicadeza, notando cómo las lágrimas se concentraban en sus ojos, incapaces de derramarse. La sangre de Bella empapó las sábanas llenando la habitación con su dulce fragancia. Rosalie y Jasper no estaban por ningún sitio, y Emmet también había desaparecido. Esme y Alice estaban ahí, pero un poco apartadas, temerosas. Edward miró a su hermana por pura desesperación, buscando respuestas en su rostro de duende, pero Alice negó con la cabeza. Aunque pudiera ver el futuro de Bella, que no era el caso, no habría podido decirle nada seguro y dar falsas esperanzas nunca había sido su estilo.

Carlisle se deshizo de la camiseta de Bella dejando al descubierto sus pechos y su vientre. Edward se habría sentido avergonzado, incluso un poco escandalizado, de haber sido otra situación, pero no le quedaba hueco en su mente para nada más que no fueran las dos heridas de bala que mordían la carne de Bella, una en el hombro y otra en el estómago, centímetros por debajo de su pulmón derecho. Un poco más arriba y la herida la habría matado al segundo.

Edward había estudiado medicina una docena de veces, pero en ese momento no conseguía reunir la sangre fría que necesitaba. Carlisle, consciente de su estado, le hizo a un lado, tratando de detener la hemorragia por sí solo. Una mueca de concentración había desterrado la expresión de puro terror y preocupación que Edward había llegado a ver en el momento en el que había entrado en la casa. Sin embargo, esa concentración fue dando paso a una desesperación que le heló las entrañas.

 _No, Carlisle, no puedes rendirte. No._

Bella había dejado de respirar hacía cerca de un minuto y estaba tan pálida que la podrían haber confundido con un vampiro. La sangre había manchado las sábanas por completo y goteaba lentamente, creando un pequeño charco en el suelo. Esme sollozaba sin lágrimas mientras Carlisle seguía intentando salvarle la vida a pesar de que todos sabían que ya no quedaba nada por salvar.

─Edward… Lo siento mucho. No he podido… Ha perdido mucha sangre y no…

Algo en su cerebro se desconectó. No, eso no podía ser verdad. No podían haberle devuelto a Bella para perderla otra vez de esa forma. No era posible. No tenía sentido. Ella no estaba muerta. No. _Nononono._

─¡NO! ─rugió, la desesperación y la angustia partiéndole en dos, ahogándole.

Le fallaron las piernas. Era como volver a recuperar su humanidad, sólo que ningún humano habría podido soportar esa vorágine de agonía, de sufrimiento desgarrador, inmisericorde, imparable. Edward se inclinó sobre ella, besando su frente, su nariz, sus mejillas, sus labios manchados de sangre. Le apartó el pelo de la frente y le suplicó que volviera sin siquiera escucharse a sí mismo pronunciar las palabras. Se sentía morir, pero a la vez no moría.

Entonces, un empujón demoledor le arrojó al suelo.

Edward no comprendió que le habían empujado hasta que vio a una mujer menuda y totalmente desconocida arrodillarse al lado de Bella. Desde el suelo sólo era capaz de ver la silueta de su nariz ganchuda y sus labios finos, aparte de un pelo rojo fuego totalmente alborotado. La mujer se inclinó sobre Bella al tiempo que metía la mano en un pequeño bote de cristal en el que se adivinaba el color verde de una sustancia pegajosa, que extendió por sus heridas. Si Carlisle no le hubiera agarrado, Edward habría caído sobre ella antes de que sus manos tocaran la piel de Bella. Estaba dispuesto a luchar contra el agarre de su padre hasta que vio sus ojos esperanzados. La desconocida echó mano ágilmente de un pequeño frasco, también de cristal, y deslizó su contenido por los labios entreabiertos de Bella. Edward habría podido jurar que casi se desmaya cuando el sonido de su corazón latiendo a duras penas llenó la habitación al tiempo que Bella tosía luchando por llevar aire a sus pulmones.

Estaba viva.

─Dios mío ─murmuró Edward, sollozando─. Dios mío, Bella. Bella.

Quiso acercarse a ella, pero la otra mujer no le dejó. Un gruñido animal surgió de su pecho, pero no amilanó a la desconocida, que se limitó a alzar una ceja de manera desafiante.

─Hay que llevarla al hospital. Esto solo retrasará lo inevitable si no recibe atención médica ─dijo la mujer, dirigiéndose a Carlisle. Su voz era suave, hasta infantil, pero con una determinación que no dejaba lugar a réplicas─. Solo le quedan unos minutos.

Rápidamente, Esme y Alice se pusieron en marcha con la conmoción aún marcada en sus rostros. Edward atrajo el cuerpo de Bella hacia su pecho con cuidado y la levantó de la cama al tiempo que escuchaba el coche de Carlisle chirriando en la entrada al frenar bruscamente. Su padre y la mujer desconocida lo escoltaron hasta el vehículo, uno a cada lado. Alice estaba en el asiento del conductor, moviéndose nerviosamente.

Si Edward hubiera sido humano no habría podido mantenerse erguido cuando Alice pisó el acelerador.

Cerró los brazos alrededor de Bella en un ademán que iba más allá de la protección y que tenía mucho más que ver con el miedo y la desesperación. No podía perderla. La había perdido dos veces, si lo hacía una vez más se volvería definitivamente loco. Ya se sentí fuera de sí, otro golpe y ni siquiera necesitaría a los Vulturis para morir. Sin embargo, aunque su pecho estaba lleno de mil y un sentimientos entremezclados, su cabeza poco a poco fue vaciándose a medida que se acercaban al hospital. Vivían muy cerca del pueblo y a la velocidad a la que conducía Alice no tardaron más de cinco minutos en llegar. Cuando detuvo el coche en la zona de urgencias con un chirrido que removió hasta los pilares de su alma, si es que todavía tenía, dejó que esa especie de sopor mecánico tomara el control.

Por primera vez en más de cien años, Edward Cullen dejó de pensar.

Sacó a Bella del coche con sumo cuidado un minuto antes de que apareciera una camilla ante ellos en la que depositar su cuerpo maltrecho. La vio mortalmente pálida sobre las sábanas blancas del hospital y avanzó a su lado por los pasillos por mucho que intentaran alejarle. Escuchó de lejos, como si estuviera sumergido a muchísima profundidad, los gritos que le dirigía una enfermera o lo que fuera, pero él se había convertido en mármol alrededor de la mano de Bella. Así que la mujer le dejó porque no se dio cuenta de que no había nada que hacer. Pero entonces, cuando llegaron al límite de las puertas dobles que separaban el quirófano, no pudo seguir avanzando aunque quiso hacerlo.

La mujer desconocida le agarró del brazo con gentileza, pero con la suficiente fuerza como para obligarle a dejar ir la mano de Bella. En cuanto perdió sus dedos el vacío que lo había llenado hasta ese momento desapareció, dando paso a una angustia espantosa. Le ardían las entrañas al pensar que quizás no volviera a verla. Que esa iba a ser la última vez que escuchara el latido de su corazón. Jamás se había odiado tanto como en ese momento. Todo, desde las extrañas mutaciones a las que se había sometido Bella hasta los tartamudeos de su corazón apagándose, era culpa suya. Si él no se hubiera rendido a la tentación de quererla. Si él no hubiera vuelto a Forks jamás. Si él no hubiera disfrutado tanto de su corazón acelerándose, del rubor de sus mejillas, del color de sus ojos, de su olor, de sus labios y su cuerpo blando y suave… Si hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para alejarse de ella, dejar que su vida como humana siguiera hasta ocupar un pequeño lugar en sus recuerdos, entonces nada de eso habría pasado.

Su grito rompió el aire cuando todo él pareció partirse en pedazos. Bella _tenía_ que vivir, por supuesto, pero aunque lo hiciera nada borraría sus errores. Era demasiado tarde.

La mujer desconocida se lo llevó de allí, lo arrastró a través de los cuchicheos asustados de las personas que los rodeaban, le obligó a caminar hasta la salida, a alejarse de Bella con cada paso que daba. Quiso resistirse, sentía que debía hacerlo, pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

─Vamos, joder. No tenemos todo el día ─masculló ella, dándole un último empujón malhumorado que finalmente los llevó fuera del hospital.

Edward no tenía ni idea de dónde podrían estar Esme, Carlisle o Alice, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si habían entrado con él o no, pero la verdad es que le importaba más bien poco.

─¿Quién eres? ─preguntó, más porque necesitaba pensar en algo que no fuera su enorme culpa que porque de verdad quisiera saberlo. En otro momento se habría muerto de curiosidad, pero no le quedaba sitio para más emociones.

─Soy una compañera de trabajo de Bella ─dijo casualmente, de una manera totalmente forzada─. No voy a matarte, si es lo que te preocupa.

Se le torció el gesto cuando Edward comenzó a reírse histéricamente. Quiso decirle que sí le preocupaba, pero no por lo que ella pensaba. Se preguntó distraídamente si lo haría cuando Bella muriera. _No,_ se dijo, _no puede ser. No puede morir._ Y aunque había comprobado que eso era una soberana estupidez, que Bella efectivamente sí podía morirse, se convenció a sí mismo de que era imposible.

La mujer le volvió a arrastrar, alejándole cada vez más, pero Edward sí puso resistencia esa vez. No iba a irse. No iba a abandonarla.

─Suéltame ─siseó, deshaciéndose de su agarre con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir. Que, por supuesto, era mucha. A ella pareció darle igual.

─Tenemos que hablar y no pienso hacerlo en la puerta de un hospital, donde cualquiera puede oírnos. No te pongas melodramático, no te detendré si después quieres volver.

Edward refunfuñó, pero la simple idea de tener que sentarse en la sala de espera sin hacer absolutamente nada, sólo pensar mientras los segundos pasaban, le aterrorizaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Así que la siguió, reticente y malhumorado, pero lo hizo. Mientras caminaban hacia el aparcamiento Edward se permitió a sí mismo dejar de regodearse por un momento en la culpa y la autocompasión para mirar a la desconocida con detenimiento. Tenía el pelo rojo rizado y le caía en tirabuzones hasta la cintura, enmarcándole los ojos de color celeste. Su piel era muy pálida excepto por las mejillas, que las tenía de un color rojo que parecía permanente. Como colorete, pero totalmente natural. También era atlética y casi de su altura. Era guapa, concluyó, pero tenía algo peligroso en los ojos. Algo que no terminaba de encajar con un envoltorio tan dulce, casi empalagoso. Era demasiado atrayente.

 _Sí, eso es_ , se dijo, _es demasiado. Como un vampiro. Hermosa, pero mortal._

Se detuvieron cuando llegaron al parking. La mujer miró a todas partes, asegurándose de que no había nadie. El instinto le dijo que no le hacía falta ese gesto, que, como él, sabía perfectamente que no había nadie más. Era como la Bella que había conocido esos tres últimos días, pero elevada a la cuarta potencia. Era menos humana, más fría, más distante.

─¿Cómo te llamas? ─preguntó Edward, cansado de pensar en ella como "la desconocida".

─Anne ─respondió, sonriendo─. Estuve junto a Bella en su entrenamiento. Soy una sanadora, es decir, médico, pero con un nombre más molón y muchas más herramientas a mi alcance.

Edward frunció el ceño desconcertado por el tono jocoso de la mujer. De pronto parecía una adolescente. Eso le molestó. Bella se estaba muriendo, bien podría estar muerta ya, y él había seguido a esa mujer sólo por miedo y porque tenía _algo._

─¿Qué querías decirme?

La mujer, Anne, borró la sonrisa de su cara. Un vestigio de sufrimiento y duda cruzaron como un rayo por sus ojos del color del cielo antes de que la determinación los opacara.

─Lo siento mucho, Edward Cullen. De verdad.

Edward no tuvo tiempo de hacer absolutamente nada antes de que una aguja se le clavara en la base del cuello. Anne se movió rápido hasta para sus sentidos, que solo llegaron a captar cómo le rodeaba con un brazo y el pinchazo que expandió un dolor más intenso que el de la ponzoña, como la concentración de cien latigazos en sus nervios, en su misma esencia. Llegó a ver a Anne derramando una lágrima cargada de pena antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

Hasta aquí hemos llegado por hoy. Trataré de volver lo antes posible, os lo prometo. Muchas gracias a quienes me habéis dejado reviews animándome a seguir contándome lo mucho que os gusta este fic. Os quiero mogollón, de verdad, sólo por estar ahí y no habernos abandonado ni a mí ni a este fic.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
